A new Discord
by spiderwilliam13
Summary: This isn't a story about a reformed Discord or even a changed Discord, this story is what happens when someone gets control of Discord's powers and what kind of action, mayhem and hilarity will ensue. Many references will be made to TV, Video games, and movies see if you can guess them all.
1. Chaos is reborn

Chapter 1

There are many forces in the world, which can affect how we live our lives. Some are good like justice, love, loyalty, kindness, and friendship. Some are bad like greed, destruction, dishonesty, and cruelty. However, out of all of these traits there's always one that is associated with bad: chaos. Chaos is always treated as a bad thing but it can be used for good, there's organized chaos, and chaos can sometimes lead to harmony, this is one of those times.

This is the story of one child named Will Arren, age: 16, occupation: high school student, status: single and bored out of his mind in school. Now Will was bored not because he wasn't listening, he was and he understood the lesson and that's what made it boring. He may be smart but his major flaw is that his head is filled with so much imagination and creative ideas that he gets caught up in his own little world, so many things he wishes could exist (Super heroes, technology, my little pony etc. etc.) But all that changes today. As Will was half listening, half not to the lesson he heard a voice.

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Testing, testing, one two three."_

He heard a voice coming from somewhere but he looked around and no one was talking to him so he ignored it.

"_Hello? Is this thing on? Wait, do I even need to turn it on? Oh well."_

That voice. He knew he had heard that voice somewhere but he couldn't identify it, not only that but the voice sounded like it was in his head. He thought he just needed to clear his head.

"Ms. Klien, may I use the restroom?" he asked the teacher.

"Fine, but make it quick."

He got up out of his seat and walked down the hall to the bathroom, he went inside and splashed some water on his face.

"Okay Will, maybe you're daydreaming a little too much." He said to himself

"_Oh by no means are you dreaming dear Will, I actually am talking to you."_

Now will was surprised "Great, now the voices in my head are addressing me. I really must be going crazy."

"_I'm not in your head, in fact I'm right behind you."_

Will turned around but he didn't see a person he saw a draconeques, in fact it was the legendary draconequus Discord.

"D-Discord?"

"Oh you recognize me, that'll make this so much easier." Discord didn't exactly have a body. He appeared to Will as what looks like a ghost or an image.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here, you're not real."

"You'd think that but I'm actually just as real as you."

"No, you're not real I must be crazy."

"Yes, I can see that but that's one of the reasons that I've come here."

Will finally accepted that this was actually happening and listened to what Discord had to say.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Well, as you may or may not know I've been stuck in my statue form for over one thousand years, however recently I've broken out and I had fun. Unfortunately, not even one day full of chaos went by and I was put back into stone, the princess said that maybe some day if I could reform she might let me out, but as much as I'd like to be free I just can't change. That's where you come in."

"Why do you need me?"

"Although I'm stuck in stone I still have my magical powers of sight, I found you and you're exactly the kind of person I need to be the new god of chaos."

"You want me to take your place? How will that work?"

"I've spent quite a bit of time saving up magical energy to summon myself here and create a portal back to my home world. You're going to go through it, once there I put your consciousness into my body and you become the new god of chaos."

Will thought about it. "It's an interesting offer but what do you want in return?"

"Oh I'll think of something. Until then here."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a blue glowing portal opened up in front of Will, thankfully no one was around otherwise people would be freaking out.

"Here's the portal, step through it and you'll be transported to Equestria. Do it quickly though, I don't have the energy to sustain it for very long."

"Wait, before I go can I ask you a question?"

"I'll give you three."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wait, that one didn't count did it?"

"Yes it did, that's two."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He chuckled "Because it's funny, now off you go."

As I stepped through the portal something occurred to me. "Wait, what if this hurts? What if this really hurts? Oh, I didn't think of that, is this gonna hurt?"

"Sorry, no more questions off you go." He then pushed me through the portal and I started falling down into a mixture of bright lights and dark abyss. It felt like I was falling for hours until I hit the ground, it was grassy, the air was warm, and the skies were clear.

"Wow, so this is Equestria? It's beautiful."

"_Yes, yes you can admire its beauty once you're inside your new body."_

I turned around and saw Discord in his statued state.

"Wow Discord are you sure you want to break out? I mean you've got rock hard abs, and all this time in the stony lonesome had probably made you stone cold."

"_Stop with all the rock puns and just help me out already."_

"Geez sorry, I didn't mean to agitate the gravel."

"_That…was actually kind of funny, but still we have to get you in my body."_

"Right sorry, what do you need?"

"_Put your right hand on my eagle's claw and I should be able to put your consciousness into my body."_

"And I'll have all of your powers?"

"_Oh yes the only limit will be your imagination, anything you can think of you can create."_

It was a sweet deal which I had to take so I put my hand on his claw and felt this electrifying feeling as I felt my mind leave my body and before I knew what was happening I was inside the statue. It took a little bit of effort but I managed to force myself out of that stone prison and break free.

"Yes it worked…aww but I still have my old voice I really wanted that awesome voice Discord has. In any case, let's see if he was telling the truth about my powers."

I decided to test my strength and conjure up something simple, so I snapped my fingers and made a glass of chocolate milk. I drank it and it was delicious, I also found that I could eat the cup because it was made of sugar.

I celebrated my new victory. "Oh this is awesome! What should I do first? Go exploring out in the Everfree forest? Build myself a home? Make friends with the ponies in Ponyville?"

"Hold it right there Discord!"

I heard a voice from behind me, I turned around to find four guards were pointing there spears at me.

"_Getting ambushed by guards. Well it wouldn't be first on my to-do list but I can work with this." _

"Gentleman, please calm down this isn't what you think." I said in a calm voice.

They didn't put down their spears "Silence Discord, we don't care if you've changed your voice or your eye color, you're still the evil chaos making tyrant."

What the white pony said confused me. "Eye color? Hold on a second."

I snapped my fingers and created a small hand held mirror to look at myself with. All my other parts looked like Discord except for my eyes which had changed from yellow with red irises to white with blue irises (My eye color back on earth)

"Guys listen I'm not really Discord, he gave me his body and I'm a completely different person."

"Stop trying to fill our heads with lies."

Alright, it was time for a different approach. "Okay, if I really was Discord would I still be standing here talking to you? Wouldn't I have teleported away to cause chaos or go after princess Celestia or turn you guards into frogs?"

Now my point was getting through as a few of the guards lowered their weapons.

"I haven't hurt anyone yet." I snapped and conjured up five chairs with me sitting in the biggest one. "So why don't we all sit down and talk our problems out instead?"

One by one they all sat down in a chair.

"Good, now let's start by sharing each other's names and we'll start with you.

**10 minutes later…..**

Princess Celestia had been informed by her guards that 'Discord' had broken free from his prison, the moment she heard this she stormed out of her chambers angrily down the hall.

"I can't believe this! How could Discord have gotten free, the elements of harmony were supposed to seal him away for good this time. He's probably already outside now, creating chaos in my fair country."

However when she stepped outside she saw a normal day, no chaos whatsoever. The only thing that looked different was Discord was sitting around a bunch of her guards while one of them was crying and he was consoling him.

"There there, it's alright. You need to realize that you're your own stallion who can make his own decisions."

I noticed the princess standing there and ended my conversation.

"Okay everyone that's the end of today's meeting. Good job all around, just remember what we learned today and remember to watch out not just for the good of other people but also yourself, and if you want to do something like this again start a union or something I don't know. Bye bye."

I waved them all good bye as princess Celestia started walking over to me.

"Your highness, it's an honor to meet you." I bowed as a sign of respect.

"Get up." She demanded as I got up. "What is going on here?"

"Well I was just helping a few of your guards with their personal problems and I learned some very interesting things. White Lightning over there originally wanted to be an artist but his parents pressured him to join the royal guard, and that guard Rock Justice confessed to dying his coat white to make it into the guards because you only accept white stallions, a bit racist on your part and…"

Suddenly, she used her magic to grab my entire head and shut my mouth.

"Be quiet Discord, I don't care if you sound different or if your eyes look different you're still the evil man I imprisoned all those centuries ago."

I popped my head off to get loose from her control. "Look Celestia, if I really was Discord why aren't I out creating chaos and making every pony's lives miserable?"

"What if you're just trying to trick me?"

"Trick you? Dear Celestia to trick you would require planning and I quite literally cannot think ahead. Now if you wouldn't mind."

I outstretched my eagle claw and Celestia dropped my head in my hand, I put my head where it's supposed to be and twisted it like a screw driver.

"Thank you."

"Well if you really aren't Discord, and I'm not saying that you aren't, then tell me who are you?"

"Well, I'm actually a person from an alternate dimension, Discord brought me here and put my consciousness in his body so now I have control and he's in the back of my mind whispering ideas of chaos but I'm ignoring him."

Suddenly and unexpectedly Will's eyeballs changed colors back to Discords original yellow and red.

"Don't tell her our plans just like that, and how do you know about me? From what I can tell I'm not affecting your thoughts at all."

Will's eyes shifted again back to his color. "Two reasons: One, I knew that you'd try to deceive me and two: You can't change my thoughts because they're already random and crazy. Now hush, the adults are talking."

Eye change. "What adults? You're barely sixteen."

Change. "And a heck of a lot more mature than you, now shush."

I turned my attention back to Celestia. "Now do you see? He's inside my mind although I guess as long as he's in my head I guess you still can't trust me."

She shook her head. "No, I believe you now but as long as Discord still remains he will try and control you. We must think of a way to stop him."

We both thought and wondered how to deal with Discord so that he wouldn't be a problem until I came up with an idea.

"I know exactly what to do princess."

I snapped my fingers and the Discord statue was put back together good as new.

"I'm going to put Discord's consciousness back in the statue and without his magic he shouldn't be able to break out again."

I put my lion's paw up to the statue's head and prepared for the transfer. "Sorry Discord old bean, your plans have failed again and you're going back to stone."

Eye change. "No, you can't do this to me I made you, I created you."

Eye change. "Classic mistake, you gave me your power so I'm going to use it however I please. Executing phase shift."

I focused all my willpower into the statue and I felt a dark energy course through my palm and go into the statue. The whole process was draining and I felt tired as I fell to the ground.

"Is it over? Is Discord in the statue like you planned?" Celestia asked.

Suddenly, the statue came to life and started moving around.

"You arrogant child! You have no idea what you've just done."

I got up on my feet. "He's in there all right. I gave him the added bonus of being able to move around a bit but no further than five feet in any direction."

Celestia gave a contempt smile. "That's good, now without the threat of Discord looming you said you weren't from here?"

"That's right. Allow me to show you my true form."

I snapped my fingers and I was turned back into a human. Celestia was clearly surprised.

"My word, you're a human! And you're um…"

I looked down and saw that I was unfortunately naked, I immediately covered myself.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry your majesty I meant no disrespect. I'm still working out the kinks with my new powers, hold on."

I snapped again and conjured up some clothes: Black shoes with white socks, black jeans, and a black hoodie with a red undershirt (I really like black okay? It's a cool color.)

"There much better. So, you knew I was human but you sounded shocked, why?"

"Humans haven't existed for hundreds of years even longer than my life, and I'm surprised to see one now."

"Well you'll be getting to see much more of me because I plan on staying here for a while since I have no way of getting home, and even if I did I don't think I would want to, this country is beautiful. Plus, if I'm going to be staying around here in Equestria it'd probably be best not to look like the guy who plunged the land into eternal chaos."

"Agreed, and if you're going to stay here may I suggest Ponyville? It's a lovely little town and my student is there, she can watch over you as well as teach you things about this new world."

I liked that idea. All the best ponies were in Ponyville and it'd be fun living there.

"Tia! What's happening? A guard informed me that Discord had broken out so I came to help and…who is this?"

Luna came bursting out of the castle in a shock over what was happening not knowing it had been resolved.

"Not to worry my dear sister, I along with my new friend here have solved the issue."

"Hey! I did all the work putting Discord back into the statue the least you could do is make it sound like we did equal jobs."

Luna just stood there with a blank look on her face. "I'm confused, what's going on here?"

"Well sister you see…"

"Don't worry about it princess I've got this."

I snapped my fingers and beamed my memories into Luna's brain.

She giggled. "He he, rock puns. So young Will you'll be staying in Ponyville under my sisters students supervision?" she said

"Will?"

I took a small bow. "Sir William von Etenbourough the third at your service." They looked at me strangely until I started laughing. "I'm just kidding it's just William or Will for short."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Well he certainly has the sense of humor of a chaos god. I'll send a letter to my student telling her of your arrival; afterwards I'll get my guards to escort you to town in a chariot."

I didn't want to be escorted so I came up with another option. "That's okay princess, I have my own ride."

I snapped my fingers and suddenly two giant black feathered wings sprouted from my back, each one about seven feet across.

"Oh yeah, this is cool. If it's okay with you princess I'll just fly into town."  
"Very well and please call me Celestia; I'd like to get to know you better Will so you need not use my royal title. I hope you will come visit us again soon."

"I plan on it, farewell Celestia. Oh, and Luna."

I snapped my fingers and summoned and Xbox 360 controller.

"I heard you like video games, I hope we can play some time, friendly or against."

She gave me a confident smile and nodded.

"Take care both of you. William away!"

I flapped my massive wings and took off towards Ponyville.

"I predict an interesting future sister." Luna said

"Hopefully a good one."

**The stories begun, I have incredible super powers, and I can only hope this is going to be awesome. Please review, favorite and tell me what you like about the story so far. I will warn you however there will be a lot of references to TV, anime, movies, super heroes, and video games so if you see something you don't know about I would highly suggest looking it up. Farewell, friends**


	2. Meet, greet, and evil's defeat

**Updates on my birthday, yay! Today I turn 15 and I couldn't be more excited so I stayed up all night to finish this chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As I was flying through the valley I saw the small town of Ponyville, I could see it from the castle so it wasn't hard to find. I decided to fly overhead, high in the sky so that no pony would notice me and freak out that there was a weird creature in town, Princess Celestia said she would send Twilight a letter explaining what I was and how she could help me but until then I waited above the city.

"_Maybe I should send some kind of signal that I'm here, maybe a distress flare or something. Maybe I can introduce myself to the entire town; I know Pinkie Pie would defiantly throw me a party so that's one way."_

I perched on top of a building still in thought.

"_Although, I guess people would freak out when they found out that a draconequus was back in town."_

"Help."

I heard this cry for help, which was barely audible but it sounded close, I looked down below the building I was sitting upon and saw Fluttershy about to be mugged by some stallion with a knife.

"Hand over your money girly and you won't get hurt." He said. Fluttershy was backed against a wall looking even more nervous than usual.

"_Oh my gosh, I have to stop this injustice, as a brony with god like powers it is my duty to uphold justice. Oh! And I know just the form to do it."_

I snapped my fingers, and my jacket and wings were replaced by a cape and a bat suit.

"_Excellent the transformation worked. I have the suit, the cape, the mask."_ I felt around_. "I have the belt and there are defiantly things in it. This is awesome! Oh right, the crime."_

I jumped down the 20 foot building and landed at the end of the alleyway. To alert the criminal I put on my best Kevin Conroy voice impression.

"Hey!" He quickly turned around and looked at me.

"What do you want freak?"

"Put down the knife and let the mare go and I promise I'll go easy on you." I cracked my knuckles threateningly.

"Oh sure pal I put this knife down…in your heart!"

He put the knife in his mouth and started running towards me.

"_Ugh, villains they never listen to reason."_

I quickly pulled out a baterang from my belt pocket and winged it at the stallion, it hit him in the mouth, disorienting him and making him drop the knife. Once he was stunned I ran forward and started doing a forward roll, then I pushed my arms off the ground and kicked him in the jaw with my legs knocking him out cold. With the thug incapacitated I approached Fluttershy who was quivering in the corner, I kneeled down to talk to her on eye level.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. I don't know…what would have happened if you hadn't come along…thank you." She looked behind me to see the pony lying on the floor.

"Um…is he-"

"He's fine, he's just unconscious with nothing more than a busted up jaw. Get the police force to come and take him away." I got up and started walking off. "Be careful, a nice mare like you shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing but if you ever need help I'll be there." I pulled out the grapple gun and aimed for a high up roof top.

"Wait, who…are you?"

I smiled and said "I'm Batman." Then I grappled up to the roof and away. Once I was on top of the building I snapped my fingers and turned back into my old form.

"That was so cool! I met Fluttershy, I saved Fluttershy, I was batman, I kicked some guy in the teeth."

I continued to fly in the sky and went back to what I was thinking about.

"_Okay, if I don't want people to freak out maybe I shouldn't tell them I'm the new Discord, maybe I'm just some guy with really cool powers. Or maybe…"_

Once again I was interrupted but this time I was pushed my some sort of blur moving past me way too fast. Before I even had time to question it three more bodies hit me and yelled "Out of the way dweeb!"

"_Dweeb? I know only one pony who would say something like that, or should I say griffon?"_

I decided to follow them and see what was going on. I trailed behind them until I came across Rainbow Dash who was cornered by Gilda and three other griffons.

"No place to run now Dashie, time to pay."

I knew I had to do something.

"_Okay, who's a strong aerial fighter who can take them down really quickly? Iron man? No too many explosions. Oh I know."_

I snapped my fingers and transformed into the sayian Goku. Suddenly Gilda was rushing towards Rainbow Dash and prepared to claw her, using my newfound super speed I moved right in front of Gilda and grabbed her claw stopping the attack.

"Run." I told Dash and she took off like a bullet.

"Grah! You three take care of this chump, the pegasus is mine."

Gilda went after Dash while the three griffons were looking menacingly at me.

"You'd better leave now chump, there's three of us and only one of you."

"I know so I completely understand if you want to get about a dozen of your friends and make this a fair fight."

They got angry and rushed towards me. Each one of them tried to claw me but I was so fast I could dodge all of their attacks at the same time. Soon they all stepped back.

"Look guys, I really don't want to hurt you so if you could just…"

They prepared to ram into me but I moved instantaneously and they smacked into each other.

"Come on, I'm really not in the mood for this."

They all rushed me again continuing to attack while I dodged and got fed up.

"Okay, ENOUGH!"

I created a wave of energy around me and used it to push them off with such a force that they were sent crashing to the ground.

"Tell your doctors I'm sorry. Now to catch up with Gilda."

Using my powers of flight I flew faster than I did before and found her chasing after Dash. I was feeling generous so I just appeared in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"You again?"

"Yeah, it's me. So what're you doing?"

"Nothing." She shoved me to the side and flew after Dash again, so I reappeared again.

"You know you really need to get some better help, if you wanted to stop me you'd need about twenty griffons or more."

"Move it." She said. The process repeats.

"I know you're doing something and it looks like you want to hurt that pony."

"I said, MOVE FREAK!"

She was about to slice me but I once again grabbed her claws stopping her attack.

"We've done this already. Give up now or I will hurt you."

"Grgh!" She attacked me with a flurry of swipes and kicks, which I dodged. I didn't feel like playing this game again so I just raised my hand and created a weak cone of energy, which encompassed her and sent her falling to the ground. She hit the ground hard and I drifted back down towards her barely conscious body.

"Who…are you?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare and if you don't give up your evil ways I'll be here to stop you again."

Finally she passed out and I was left standing above her. I was going to go look for Rainbow Dash but I saw her fly down towards me.

"Hey thanks mister, I thought I was done for when those griffons wanted to attack me."

"Yeah, why did they attack you anyway? You seem like a nice young mare."

She smiled. "Well, that griffon and I have a bit of a history. She wanted to get back at me even though she's a complete jerk, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be in a lot of pain."

"Just doing my job as a hero, well I'd better be off."

I started to fly off.

"Hang on, at least tell me your name."

"My name is Goku, farewell."

I flew off at supersonic speeds as far away from her as I could.

"Wow, he's fast."

In mid air I snapped my fingers and my black feathered wings grew back.

"_All right, that's two ponies down four to go."_ Suddenly, my stomach started rumble. _"Man I'm hungry; I guess I really haven't eaten anything since I got here. I could probably head down to Sweet Apple Acers."_

I flew over to the farm, since the skies are clear and I can be easily seen I flew down to the ground and started moving through the trees. I was just going to take one apple until I heard a bell ringing.

"The timber wolves are coming! The timber wolves are coming!" Granny Smith yelled.

"_Man, I cannot catch a break today. Well, maybe they'll be able to handle them."_

I observed from the trees to see Applejack trying to take care of the wolves but they were too strong and started eating the apple trees.

"_Okay, if this keeps up all the apple family's crops will dry up, looks like I'm going to have to intervene. Let's see something with a bit more finesse this time. Aha!"_

I snapped my fingers and took on another form: Ripped jeans, red jacket, crazy anime t-shirt, glasses, pompadour, and a beam katana. I jumped out of the tree and started running for the farm. I saw a timber wolf on top of Big Machintosh looking like it was about to bite his face off, so I drew my green katana the Tsubaki Mk-III and powered it up.

"Hey wolfie!"

I got the wolfs attention as it looked at me, then with one clean slice from my beam katana I sliced it in half. I grabbed Big Machintosh and brought him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Eeyup."

"Get the rest of your family out of here. I'll take care of the timber wolves."

"Eeyup." He ran towards Applejack and Applebloom. "Come on every pony, we have to get out of here."

"Big mac, are you crazy? Those dang timber wolves are gonna eat all of our crops." Applejack said.

"Don't worry sis, that thing is gonna handle them."

They looked at me as I stood there and waved.

"Him? Big mac, he can't…"

They were interrupted by a timber wolf jumping to attack them. I ran forwards and jumped over its head coming down and stabbing it through the head.

"Do you trust me now?"

She nodded.

"Then get out of here and I'll handle them."

Finally they ran off and I was left to fight three more timber wolves.

"_Only three? Too easy."_

The first one started charging at me so I ran towards it and then before it bit me I slid underneath it slicing its stomach along the way. I jumped up and saw another one heading towards me, so I threw my blade up into the air and before the beast tackled me to the ground I grabbed it by the head and suplexed the wolf flinging it over my head and landing it on its back, then my blade came down and stabbed it in the heart causing it to fall to pieces. As I picked up my blade I heard the other wolf charging behind me, so I flipped my blade around and stabbed it in the top of the skull before it could reach me.

"Well that's that. Guess I'll be heading off."

I withdrew my blade and started walking away triumphantly with my hands in my pockets until I heard a rumbling noise coming from the ground. All the parts from the disassembled timber wolves started to levitate and come together behind me to form some short of gigantic super wolf.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot they could do that."_

When the wolf finished forming it was five times larger than the other wolves and released a mighty roar.

"I'm gonna need two blades for this."

I reached for the other sabers on my belt the dual pair red beam katana's Rose Nasty. I wasn't sure how I was gonna beat this thing so I gave it and ultimatum.

"Listen up wolf breath, I've killed every individual part of you and I can do it again. So why don't you get that stick out of your ass, which is also made of sticks, and leave because if you don't I'm going to slice you into so small parts you won't regenerate and then I'll use those parts to build an outhouse. So what's it gonna be? Live a coward, or die a shit box?"

The beast roared once more signaling that it wouldn't retreat. At first I wasn't sure if I could take it down but then I noticed these little buttons on the bottom of the blades that said 'overkill'.

"_Huh. I didn't even know these were there. Let's see what they do."_

I flipped the switch and noticed the blades spark with red energy; I checked the battery and saw the energy output had doubled increasing its power tremendously.

"_This will work." _"All right you overgrown forest in the words of my master, up yours!"

The beast charged at me as I prepared to strike.

"BEAM KATANA…BUSTER BLADE SLICE!"

I started to savagely slash at the air in every direction as the beast ran towards me, and every time I finished a slash it created a wave of energy which would go forward and slice at the wolf damaging it. I slashed as quickly as I could creating dozens of waves which slashed at his face, eyes, legs and chest. Eventually, he slowed down and fell hard to the ground skidding to a stop right in front of me. I finished him off then and there.

"Say good night woodie."

With that I impaled my blade in his body and with the energy in the blade caused the body to explode sending sticks and pieces of wood in every direction and covering me in green blood.

"It's okay it's dead, you can come out now."

Applejack, her sister Bloom, and Big Mac came out of hiding. Needless to say Applejack was shocked.

"Wha…but, I…how did you…"

"Oh, I have my ways." I flashed my sword. "And a really cool weapon."

"I've never seen a weapon like that before in mah life."

"Well, you've never seen anything like me before in your life either so it makes sense.

She came closer and gazed at me. "You're covered in Timber wolf blood; I didn't even know those things could bleed."

"Yep, if it can bleed it can die and vice versa. Your crops should be safe now."

"Thank you kindly stranger, if there's anything I can do for ya just name it."

I smiled; Applejack was one of my favorites defiantly in my top four favorite ponies.

"Actually, if you don't mind I'd like a sack of apples to take with me."

"Sure thing."

She walked off and quickly came back with a sack filled with around a dozen apples which I happily took from her.

"Well, I'd better be off." I whistled and summoned Travis's motorcycle from the first game as it came roaring towards me. I got on it and revved it up to drive away.

"Hold on stranger, who are you?"

"Travis, Travis Touchdown. Swordsman, monster slayer, ladies man."

With that I drove off into the forest and then once I was out of their sight I snapped my fingers and turned back into my normal form and then teleported into town.

"_Okay, it took way longer than I thought it would to introduce myself so I'll just hold a small gathering nothing to attract attention to myself and…"_

Suddenly I realized where I had teleported myself which was the last place I wanted to be, it was right in front of Sugar Cube corner. Before I could even think 'oh no' the hyper active pink mare came out.

"Hey there! I haven't seen you around here before 'gasp' does that mean you're new in town."

"….No."

Without a second word I flew up into the sky to try and get away from Pinkie. I knew that she would throw me a party on a massive scale and many people would be alerted to the power that I had, and let's face it if they found out Discord was back in town they would freak out and may even try and kick me out of town which I didn't want.

At first I thought I was out flying Pinkie, but I should have known better. As I was flying through the air she was bouncing from roof top to roof top trying to talk to me.

"Hey there…whatcha doin?... are we playing…tag…I love tag!"

"_Ugh, I just want to introduce myself to Twilight. Wait, why am I flying when I can teleport?"_

I snapped my fingers and ended up four blocks behind Pinkie so she couldn't see me.

"He's gone? Aww but I wanted to play."

If there's anything that makes me sad it's a sad Pinkie Pie so I left her a parting gift. I snapped my fingers and summoned one of Discord's favorite tricks, the chocolate rain cloud. It appeared right in front of Pinkie which she questioned at first then she poked it and saw it was cotton candy and started nibbling it. Then she saw a note on it, it read: "A gift from me to you. Shake for a surprise." So she shook the cloud and chocolate milk started coming out of it which she lapped up like a dog, when she finished she said one word in realization

"Dizzy?"

While she was distracted by that I managed to fly off and reach Twilight's house.

"_Ugh, it took a lot of detours but I managed to finally get here. I just hope she's here." _

I knocked on the door but no one answered, I wondered where she was until I noticed a rolled up note at her door. I picked it up and saw that it had the princess's royal seal.

"_Great Twilight hasn't even gotten the letter yet. Where is that mare anyway? I need to find her so I can be introduced without people freaking out." _

I decided to go find Twilight myself and put the letter in my pocket to give to her. I was about to begin flying again but my wings felt kind of sore.

"_Right, I've been doing a lot of flying today might want to give it a rest. How else can I move around here stealthy as a shadow?"_

I snapped my fingers and literally turned into a shadow and was able to move across the ground without anyone noticing me. I went all across Ponyville but didn't see Twilight anywhere, so I decided to search the Everfree forest instead. At first I thought it was a foolish idea but then I saw Twilight walking down the path from Zecora's hut and she was talking to herself with a potion in her aura. I watched her from a shadow in the trees.

"Thanks to Zecora I've got my latest and possibly greatest potion ever, now all I need is-"

She was interrupted as she tripped over a tree branch and her potion dropped to the ground broke and seeped into the ground.

"Oh no, no no no no no, I need that potion."

It didn't seem like a big loss but when Twilight got up and started walking towards town something popped out of the ground. It looked like some kind of decayed hoof and with it came a body…the body of a zombie pony.

"AAAAAAH!" Twilight was freaking out and started running for her life.

"_Damn it! I cannot catch a break today, I am so tired of saving people I don't even care what I change into."_

I snapped my fingers and was pleasantly surprised with what I got: Red jacket, no shirt, white hair, sword on my back, and a pair of magnums attached to my legs.

"_Man, even when I'm not thinking about it I'm awesome."_

With my new form I jumped from tree to tree trying to catch Twilight and that zombie pony that was chasing her. I was so fast that I got ahead of them on the path, so I jumped out of the tree, right in front of Twilight and the zombie that was chasing her.

"Duck!" I yelled

She immediately fell to the ground and I pulled out my magnum, aimed it straight at the zombies head, and shot it right in between the eyes killing it.

"There now the undead can stay dead."

I walked over to Twilight and out-stretched my hand.

"Are you all right?"

She put her hoof up and I grabbed it with my hand pulling her up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for rescuing me from that…thing.

"Zombie."

"What?"

"It's called a zombie, a dead body brought back to life by some sort of science or magic or a combination of the two. Not to be confused with skeletons, they're undead to but they're just a pile of bones no flesh and no…blood."

I looked at the corpse I had just killed and saw it began to bleed orange blood.

"Zombies don't bleed, and even if they did their blood wouldn't be orange, what is that?"

The blood quickly bled out of his body and it seeped into the ground.

"Ugh, where's it going?"

Suddenly another zombie jumped out of the ground and tried to jump me.

"Watch out!"

Twilight's scream warned me and I grabbed the zombie pony before it could bite me.

"You wanna eat something big guy?" I quipped.

I did a forward flip kicking the zombie in the face and sending him stumbling back, and then I landed on my feet and drew my gun.

"Eat lead."

I shot him in the head and it died again.

"Well, at least these things are weak."

"But where do they keep coming from?"

"They're dead bodies which mean they were probably buried under this road Ms…"

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight, what was in that vial you dropped?"

"Nothing it was just…wait, how did you know I dropped a vial, were you following me?"

"That's not important. What did you drop?"

"It was a new potion I was trying out, it was meant to be a rejuvenating potion to cure illness and improve physical condition. Clearly it was so powerful it can bring ponies back from the dead."

"Yeah, and it keeps getting into ponies, but at least they're weak."

Suddenly as if on cue a skeletal manticore rose out of the ground to attack.

I was surprised. "That's a manticore; I cannot catch a break today can I?"

It ran up and tried to attack me stabbing me with its tail. I ducked and dodged to the side to avoid.

"Hey Twilight, get ready for a true spectacle."

I grabbed my sword from my back and did a strong underhanded swing sending the manticore skeleton into the air. I then jumped up next to it and started hacking and slashing it to pieces until not a single bone was connected to another. As we both fell to the ground I saw the orange substance start to seep out of the bones.

"Oh no you don't. Twilight! Get me a container."

She scrambled for a bit until she summoned a vial with her magic, when I landed on the ground I grabbed the vial and scooped up all the liquid, sealing it inside.

"There we go. No liquid, no undead." I tossed the vial to her and she caught it with her magic. "Here keep this safe, wouldn't want the dead wandering around and trying to eat ponies would we?"

With the situation taken care of, Twilight now had a questioning look on her face. "Thank you but I still have so many questions. Who are you? What are you? What were those things you had that killed those zombies? And where did you come from?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that right now, but I'll tell you why I'm here. I am a messenger and I have a letter from you."

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her; she grabbed it with her magic and started reading it.

"Oh my first I'm attacked by monsters, saved by a strange creature, and now the princess says a strange creature is coming to town that…walks on two legs. It's you isn't it?"

I shrugged. "Well yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"That's for you to find out, now you'd better go meet this person he's probably had a long day."

"You're right; I should probably invite all my friends they'll probably want to meet this creature as well."

"Oh I can help with that, here hand me the message." She gave it to me and I brought it to my head and used a psychic link to send the message to all of her friends.

"Done."

"What did you do?"

"Oh I just used my powers to look inside your brain and see who your friends are, then I memorized the letter and sent it directly to their brains, they'll meet you at the library as fast as they can."

She was amazed. "Wow, is there anything you can't do?"

"Not anymore."

I snapped my fingers and was enveloped in a black cloud of smoke which teleported me back to the library.

"_Okay it's gonna take them a while to get back to the library so I guess I have some free time."_ I looked up at the tree library I was standing under_. "Hmm, I wonder why squirrels find trees so comfy to nap in. Time to find out."_

I snapped my fingers and turned myself into a squirrel, then using my new tree climbing powers I climbed up onto one of the higher tree branches and curled up into a little ball of fur and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was napping but I was awoken by the sound of the door slamming several times.

"I guess they're all in there now. Better introduce myself."

I switched back to my normal form and jumped down to the front door. I was about to walk in until I heard them conversing to themselves.

"Sorry I was late Twilight, I had a really busy, really weird day today." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh yeah? I think my day beats yours in weirdness. First of all, the princess asks us to meet this weird creature from another world that walks on two legs, and not a day later I'm attacked in the forest by zombies and saved by a creature that also walks on two legs. He also had these weird things that killed the zombies; they looked like they were made of metal."

Rainbow Dash was shocked. "Get out. I was saved by a creature on two legs to, only he had weird spiky hair and an orange suit, also he could fly and he shot lasers. He took down Gilda when she tried to attack me."

"I think I saw that feller two, he had lasers but it came in some kind of fancy sword, he saved mah family's farm from the timber wolves."

"Um…I saw a two legged creature to. Only he was big and black and really scary, but he saved me from this stallion with a knife so I guess its okay."

I knocked on the door three times to alert them that I was outside.

"Oh that's probably him, I'll go get it." Rarity said as she came to the door and levitated it open with her magic. She saw me and being the first human she ever saw she was surprised.

"Hello, I am here to see Twilight by orders of her majesty princess Celestia." I bowed my head and played the charm card.

"Oh my, what a gentle colt."

"Actually my dear as you can see from my upright posture and tannish skin I am a homosapian otherwise known as a human."

"A human?!" Now Twilight came racing towards the door. "There haven't been any humans for centuries. Not even the eldest Alicorn can remember one."

"Well you're looking at one. So are you going to invite me in or are we just going to stand in the door way talking all day?"

"Oh of course, please come in."

I walked into the library and it looked exactly like the show except for the fact that it was smaller than on the show but that is probably because I'm taller than all the ponies. I walked into the center of the room; the moment I did Pinkie instantly recognized me.

"Hey I know you; you were the guy I saw in town today."

"What? Pinkie we've never seen this person before."

I interrupted Twilight. "Actually you've all seen me before, you all saw me today."

They looked confused so I decided to demonstrate by switching into all the forms they met me in.

"Fluttershy." I snapped my fingers and changed. "I'm the hero who saved you from that mugger."

She looked surprised. "You're Batman?"

I nodded. "Rainbow Dash." I snapped and changed. "I'm the guy who stopped Gilda and those other griffons from hurting you."

"Oh yeah, you sure were fast."

"Applejack." Snap and switch. "I'm the swordsman who defended your farm from the timber wolves. Thank you for the sack of apples by the way." I pulled out an apple and started munching on it.

"Thank you kindly Travis but…where did you get that sack from?"

"Duh Applejack, he's got extra dimensional pockets like me, where do you think I keep my party cannon? Oh and I have that rain cloud you gave me, thank you thank you thank you."

I smiled. "And last but not least Twilight." I snapped my fingers. "I'm the guy who saved you from that zombie pony. This form is called Dante."

She stood there confused out of her minds. "But, how? Do all humans have that kind of magical energy because the only person I've seen with that much power is…no."

"Yes, let me show you the source of my power"

I snapped my fingers and transformed into the source of my power, the draconequus Discord.

"Discord! You vile fiend, you've come back to harm Ponyville."

"No guys wait, I'm not…"

"Girls elements now!"

They all went off into the other room to get the elements.

"Look girls I'm trying to tell you that…"

"Save it Discord you can talk when you're back in stone."

All the ponies quickly returned with their elements of harmony on.

"Now girls."

They began charging up their rainbow beam of death and I had nowhere to run.

"_Oh shoot, Pink Floyd don't fail me now."_

As soon as they fired I summoned a giant pyramid made of glass, the one which refracts light. I held in in my arms and used it to absorb the rainbow beam which surprisingly worked. When it was done they all looked shocked again.

"What just happened?"

"Science, now if you'll excuse me I need to empty this thing before the energy builds up, gets too huge, and it explodes."

I went to the nearest window and opened it up. Then I pointed the top of the pyramid out and shot a condensed beam of light into the sky, I didn't hear any screams of terror or pain so I assumed I didn't hit anyone.

"There, now if you're done trying to attack me maybe we can talk this out like adults?"

"No, you're Discord the master of chaos." Rainbow Dash said, headstrong as usual.

"Oh so just because I'm a draconequus that instantly makes me Discord? That's racism and frankly I'm offended." They stopped giving me death stares. "Don't you think if I was Discord I would be out reeking chaos and not saving you guys from danger, you're welcome for that by the way."

I approached them slowly. "Besides this isn't the real me." I snapped my fingers and turned into my human form. "This is the real me, this is the me that existed before I came here, and this is the person I am now. The only difference is that I have Discords powers."

"Why do you have Discords powers?"

"It's a long story, if you want I can tell you it if you'll let me and then maybe we can be friends?"

Twilight considered this. "Well, the princess would have told us if the person who was coming was dangerous, okay I trust you."

"As do I, yah saved mah family and our apples that makes you okay in my books." Applejack said

"I may not have been saved by this fellow but I do know that Discord would not have acted in such a gentlemanly manner, and it would be rude for me to do any less." Rarity said.

"Um…I'll be your friend…if that's okay with you." Fluttershy mumbled.

"Of course I want to be your friend, Discord was tons of fun and unlike him you're not a huge meanie pants." Pinkie said excitedly.

"I don't trust him." Rainbow said, I knew she'd be stubborn.

"Rainbow Dash…"

"No Twilight, I don't care if he's a different person he still has the power of the most evil villain in the world and I won't trust him."

I needed a way to convince her. "You know Rainbow I have wings just like yourself."

I furrowed my back wings and spread them out.

"Wow, those things are huge."

"Well they have to be, I weigh more than your average pony, but if we were friends maybe we could, I don't know, race. What do you say?"

She thought about it for a moment. "All right but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

I was so excited I brought them all in for a group hug. "Thanks girls, trust me when I say we're going to be the best of friends."

**Holy cow this is long! But I make up for it with lots of references and awesome action scenes. Next time, Will gets integrated into Ponyville and gets a house to live in. What exciting events will happen? What friends will be made and what problems shall arise? Find out next time.**


	3. Two kinds of metal

Chapter 3

After introducing myself to the girls I got to know them a little better, they told me things about their lives here in Ponyville (Most of it was stuff I already knew) and we chatted about recent events. It looked as though Discord had only recently broken out so I was somewhere near the beginning of season 2. After talking for a good two hours everyone cleared out of the library except Twilight because she was living there.

"So Willie, when do you want to have your welcome to town party?" Pinkie asked hoping right next to me.

"Well, I'm new in town so why don't we wait until I get a house first and we can throw it there?"

"Sure, oh but it'll take a while to get a house. There aren't a lot of places for sale, plus you don't have a job and the economy isn't very good right now and…"

I interrupted her. "Pinkie, have you forgotten who you're talking to here? I'm the incarnation of Discord with the power to bend reality to my whim. All I need to do is find an open space in town and then I can create a house with my magic."

"That's a great idea! I know of an empty spot in town, I can take you there if you want."

"Lead the way." Pinkie showed me into the center of town and then she took me to the empty lot. Thankfully, she took me along a path where there weren't a lot of ponies to gawk at my appearance.

"This is it. There used to be a house here but it got turned upside down and crushed when…"

Pinkie stopped her story and that told me what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry about it Pinkie, that was an old life. I'm not that person and I don't plan to be, if any problem comes to this town I'm going to stop it myself. Now on to the house."

I concentrated and snapped my fingers and made myself a small cottage that looked like any other house on the block,

"Hmm, a bit plain if you ask me." Pinkie said

"Oh trust me, that's only the outside, the inside I plan to make much bigger and filled with many…unique rooms, oh it's going to be a blast. If you don't mind Pinkie I need to do some renovating."

"Sure thing, I've got to head back to Sugar Cube corner it's almost time for the lunch rush and I have to plan your super special party."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Bye bye."

With that Pinkie bounced off to her place of work. I walked inside and saw a barren room filled with nothing but walls.

"_Time for some serious renovation."_

I worked for hours using my magic to shape and expand the house making it bigger once you got inside but it's still small on the outside (Trademark time lords). I added several specialty rooms and quite a few I knew that every pony else would like.

"_HGTV eat your heart out."_

When I finished creating my house to the best of my abilities I went into my bedroom and laid down to sleep on my gigantic comfy bed.

**The next day**

"Oh I'm so excited! Are you excited, of course you're excited because this is so exciting!"

"Pinkie calm down we haven't even gotten there yet."

The mane six were walking to my new home for my house warming party and welcoming me to Ponyville. They arrived at my house but as they walked through the door they were greeted by what looked like an old castle with blackened stone walls and tapestries hanging from the walls. Suddenly, I appeared out of nowhere in a black cape at the top of the staircase in front of them.

"Welcome to Castlevania!" I said with a Transylvanian accent.

"What interesting renaissance era architecture, a bit too dark if you ask me." Rarity commented in her usual judgemental tone.

"Too much?"

They nodded their heads, so I snapped my fingers and turned the décor into your classic mansion look with blue and red paint, and I gave myself a tuxedo.

"It's too bad I quite liked the castle ensemble, maybe I'll bring it back for nightmare night this year. Oh but I did keep one aspect of the castle, Rarity if you could step back for a moment."

Rarity stepped back. "Of course, so what is this aspect you kept darling?"

I reached for a lever next to me where I was standing. "Trap doors."

"Trap doooooooooo-" Rarity fell down very far. Every pony in the room looked worried.

"Don't worry girls every trap door has one of four things on the bottom to break your fall. There's a trampoline, a mattress, a kiddie pool, or a giant banana cream pie."

I was interrupted by a large splatting noise.

"Ew! I'm absolutely filthy."

"Oh no, it looks like Rarity fell down the hole with pie in it."

I snapped my fingers and brought Rarity back up top; she was covered in pie fillings and looked angry.

"Sorry Rarity here let me at least clean you up."

"I got it!" Pinkie screamed excitedly as she walked over to Rarity and started licking all the pie filling off of her. She quickly finished and smacked her lips.

"Mmmm, bannanaey."

"Well now that that's over let me give you a tour of the house."

I led them upstairs where they saw a very long hallway.

"How is your house so much bigger on the inside?" Twilight asked.

"Oh I just used my magic to stretch out the inside of this house to maximize my space, and speaking of space…"

I opened up one of the doors and showed them a room that led to the middle of space.

"Space room. How cool is that?"

"This is impossible, it cannot be done." Rarity said.

"Rarity I'm a human that was transported to a world filled with magical talking ponies, and given the powers of a thousand year old draconequus to bend reality. Try to keep an open mind about these things."

I closed the door and led them further down the hallway.

"Besides that I also have a training room, library, massive kitchen, and…"

I opened the door to reveal a disco dance floor with a sound system in the back.

"A disco dance floor, get ready to party!"

They all looked really excited and rushed onto the floor, as I switched on the power the room was filled with colors and flashing lights but there was no music.

"Right, I forgot a DJ, give me a minute."

I snapped my fingers and disappeared, I returned about a minute later.

"Okay umm, I had planned for DJ-PON3 to be here but she was…busy so I'll just do it myself."

"No can do Will this is your party and you should enjoy it." Applejack said.

"Alright then…oh I know I'll just get someone else to do it."

I snapped my fingers and summoned a white pony with a blue neon mane with red tips and a set of blue headphones around his ears.

"Mares let me introduce you to the Living Tombstone. Let's kick it!"

With that tomb got the beat started and we danced to our hearts content. After that we sat down and ate some food (mostly cupcakes) and then we started talking about whatever was on our minds.

"Can you believe all the stuff that happened to us yesterday?" Rainbow asked.

"I know right? I was running all over the place yesterday to save you guys, usually this much trouble only happens once or twice a week." I said

Suddenly a huge roar came from outside so loud it shook the house.

"_Wow, the universe is working overtime lately."_ I thought

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but I'm fairly certain my house isn't supposed to roar so it must be coming from outside."

"Okay girls, let's go." They started running down the hall way but they were confused on where to go. "Wait, how do we get out?"

"Don't worry guys, there are several instant ways out, would you prefer to launch, fall, or slide out?"

Every pony thought about it for a second until Pinkie spoke up "Oh sliding that sounds fun."

"Thank you Pinkie you just chose my favorite option, to the pony poles!"

I banged my arm against the wall and then it slid open to reveal seven steel poles leading downwards. Everyone including myself ran towards the poles grabbed on and jumped down sliding to the bottom floor. The pole ended at the top of the ceiling of the room that we entered from. We ran outside and we found what was making the roaring noise, a red dragon and a big one at that.

"Eeep." Fluttershy was scared and she hid behind me.

"This can't be right; dragons don't normally attack Ponyville, what's going on?" I questioned.

"I don't know but we have to see if we can calm this dragon down before he destroys all of Ponyville." Twilight said.

We all ran up to the dragon that was smashing the town with his tail and claws.

"Hey dragon breath, what's the big idea?" Rainbow said threateningly.

The dragon looked down at us. "You…you are the ponies that forced me from my home."

Now Fluttershy came out from behind me and started getting angry. "You? Didn't we tell you not to hurt other ponies? I thought you said you would go find somewhere else to live."

"I tried, but everywhere I went I was persecuted so now I will destroy this town and take the land as my own."

Now it was my turn to talk to it. "Back up girls, I'm going to try to talk to it." They backed up slowly; I summoned my black, feathered wings and flew up to his face. "Listen dragon I'm sure there are plenty of caves for you to live in somewhere, there's no need to destroy these innocent ponies homes. So why don't you just go live somewhere else before you get hurt?"

He clearly didn't like my answer as he breathed fire on me. Every one below looked really worried until the flames finally cleared revealing me with nothing more than a charred suit (Magical barriers for the win.)

"Ugh, I really liked that suit."

I growled and ripped of my tattered suit revealing my usual black sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. The dragon prepared to attack the girls by swiping them with his tail but I flew down and used my magic to increase my physical strength to extreme levels so I could grab his tail and stop the attack.

"Girls get out of here; I'll take care of the dragon."

"Be careful Willie, one wrong move and you'll get all burned or be crushed flat like a pancake." Pinkie said.

"While I admire you're concern and imagination Pinkie, seriously thank you for that, it's me we're talking about here. I mean look at me I'm awesome, now go it's about to get really messy pretty quickly."

They realized the danger and so they all ran away. When they were far enough away I let go of the dragon's tail and got out of the way of it striking me.

"Right, now that the girls are out of harm's way what do you say we get down to our rumble." I cracked my knuckles threateningly.

The dragon just laughed at me. "You tiny creature? Why don't you try fighting something your own size?"

I smiled at him confidently. "Bad move smokey because that's exactly what I plan to do. Now…RISE SHINING GUNDAM!"

I snapped my fingers and focused all of my strength and will to create the mobile suit (It's huge and complex so it took all of my focus and power.) Then slowly a giant mech began to rise out of the dirt until finally it was fully formed and stood as tall as the dragon. When it was done I teleported inside the cockpit and formed a bio control suit around my body.

"This is your last warning dragon; leave this place now before you get hurt."

He responded once again by breathing fire on my armor which absorbed the heat and cooled down within the minute.

"Guess that answers that, very well you asked for this. Gundam fight all set, ready…GO!"

I used the boosters in my feet to dash towards him and punched him in the stomach taking the breath out of him, and then I clasped my hands together and knocked him on the top of the head sending him to the ground. He retaliated by using his tail to sweep me of my feet and knocking me on the ground, he then jumps on top of me and starts clawing at my chest/cockpit, I managed to kick him off of me knocking him into the forest. I got up and saw him pick up trees and started throwing them at me, I dodged the first two but the third one hit my mech in the face causing me to lose vision for a few seconds. That was enough time for the dragon though as he rushed me and tried to bite of my head, to stop him I extended my knee hitting him in the stomach and making him kneel on the ground. While he was down he grabbed a house and raised it over my head attempting to bash me with it, I knew there might still be ponies in that house so before he could hit me I grabbed his arm to stop his attack and took the house in my other hand and slowly put it back in its original spot.

"That's it big boy you're finished, you take it one step too far when you try to attack me with innocent ponies and now this battle will end." I started the process for my finishing move, my hand began to fill with electricity and glow.

"What is that?" the dragon questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, you see this hand of mine is special. This hand of mine glows with an awesome power and its burning grip tells me to defeat you. Here I go…SHINING FINGER!"

I rushed him once again and using my glowing hand I grabbed his head sending a giant electrical shock through his brain, thankfully I used enough so that it wouldn't kill him and only rendered him unconscious. On the ground I could hear all the ponies cheering for my success.

With the dragon incapacitated I now needed to find a place for him to live so that he wouldn't terrorize the village anymore. I picked him up and then took him over to a nearby mountain range, and then I used my beam saber to carve a hole in the mountains big enough for the dragon to live in and placed him inside. With a great mighty leap I jumped back to Ponyville and used my magic to condense the robot and place it in a storage cube about the size of a rubix cube if I ever needed it again. With that, I floated back down to the ground. With all my new friends around me.

"What…what was that?" Twilight asked as curious as everyone else.

"It's a little something from back home called a-"

I was interrupted as I felt this pain in my lower body, I clenched it and it slowly went away.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked concerned.

I slowly regained myself. "Nothing, I probably just over exerted myself after fighting that dragon and creating the robot, it took a lot of magic and I haven't been in this body very long to test its limits. I should probably be more careful in the future."

"Well, I'd better go write a letter to the princess about what happened. Goodbye every pony." Twilight walked off.

"Yep, I'd better make sure the farm is okay, bye now." Applejack walked off.

"Um…I'm going to go check on my animals if that's okay."

"I have to go fill out a large order for a client."

"I'm gonna go take a nap."

Eventually, every pony went their separate ways except for me and Pinkie.

"So, I guess it's just you and me Pinkie. Do you want to go back to my place? I have a room that's made entirely out of bouncy castle material."

Pinkie bit her hoof. "That sounds like a lot of fun…but I have to go back to the bakery and help the cakes bake some new treats."

I was a bit disappointed. "Oh okay, maybe next time."

"Yeah, see you later."

Pinkie hopped away leaving only me to head back home. As I walked back home I felt that pain in my stomach creep up on me again making my walk extremely uncomfortable. When I got home and finally walked through the door the pain became unbearable and I fell to the floor.

"_What's happening to me? Was it something I ate?"_

Suddenly I changed into my draconequus form and I felt this magical energy surround me and cloud my vision, I then passed out. When I awoke I stood up and saw this little filly in front of me staring at a wall.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She turned around and I recognized the little purple filly with swirls in her eyes and a propeller cap on her head.

"Screwball?"

"Daddy!"

She jumped up and hugged me (she was really strong for such a tiny kid.)

"I missed you daddy."

I didn't know what to do so I did what any normal father would do and put my arm around her. "I missed you too little one."

"_Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?"_

**Bet you didn't see that one coming. How will Will deal with having a filly in his house? What events will transpire next time? Please review, favorite and suggest this to your friends because chaos is fun.**


	4. Stop screwing around

Chapter 4

I didn't see this one coming; I never would have guessed that when I got home I would have a filly that was created from my own magic hugging me. As much as I wanted to like this I couldn't, she thought I was her father when I hadn't actually created her, I didn't even know how she got here. I went on one knee and went to her eye level.

"Screwball, how did you get here and where did you come from?"

She giggled an insanely cute giggle. "That's easy daddy, I'm a part of you remember? The reason I'm here is because I was sleeping waiting for you to come back but then I felt this huge magic energy and I knew you had woken up. I didn't know why you didn't let me out yet so I let myself out and now I'm here. Isn't that wonderful?"

I gave her a nervous smile unsure of what to do. "Yeah…great."

She pulled on my arm and tried to lead me out. "Come on daddy, let's go play."

I decided that I couldn't tell her I was her father if it wasn't true.

"Wait Screwball there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it daddy?"

"You can't call me that because…I'm not your dad."

She looked confused and a little hurt. "What? But, you look just like him."

"This isn't what I really look like." I snapped my fingers and turned into my human form. "This is me, the real me. I just have your dad's powers, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up."

Now she looked really hurt. "How did this happen?"

I went and sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me asking her to come sit down. She was still fairly small so it was easy for her to sit down.

"Okay here's what happened, you know how your dad loves to make chaos and because of that he was imprisoned?"

She nodded.

"Well, he broke out two days ago and some ponies got hurt and a lot of stuff got broken."

She looked sad. "I didn't know that ponies got hurt. Why didn't he tell me he was out? He created me because he was lonely, why didn't he let me out to play with him?"

"I wish I knew but I don't. Anyway, he was out for less than a day before he was put back into stone by my friends. The princess felt bad about imprisoning him again so she gave him an ultimatum." She looked at me with confusion. "She gave him a choice, either change his ways and be let out or stay in stone forever."

"So did he change?" She asked

"No, in fact he was going to make someone else change for him so that he didn't have to then use that person to take over Equestria. Can you guess who that person is?"

She put her hoof to her chin and started thinking. "The princess?"

I shook my head no. "Me. He took me from where I lived and tried to use me to take over but I stopped him." Suddenly something dawned on me. "But now I can't get back, everything's lost forever. My home, my friends, and my family they're all gone."

I was hurting now that I realized that everyone who I ever loved or cared about was gone, and it's all thanks to Discord. Although it isn't all bad, because of him I now have the power to bend reality to my whim, become everything I always wanted to be, and now I get to make new friends here in Ponyville with characters that I really like. I had a chance to start life anew, and as I looked at this small filly I felt that she deserved the same.

"Hey Screwball, I may not have a chance to talk to my dad again but that doesn't mean that you should suffer the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm gonna take you to see your dad. It's the least I can do for you."

We both got up off the couch and I reached my hand out. "Grab my hand and I can teleport us both there."

She grabbed my hand and with my other one I snapped my fingers and we were teleported to the Canterlot garden where Discord was being held. I walked up to him with Screwball standing behind me, as we got closer Discord took notice.

"Oh look if it isn't the human. What? Came to gloat that you trapped the most powerful being in Equestria in stone?"

From behind me I heard Screwball whispering.

"You trapped my daddy in stone?"

"I'm sorry, he was going to get out and wreak havoc there was nothing I could do." I turned my attention back to Discord. "No need to be so mean, at least there's some pony here who wants to see you."

He looked curious as to who I was talking about until he saw Screwball step out from behind me then his expression changed, I wasn't sure if it was good or bad though.

"Hi dad." Screwball said a bit reluctant.

"Oh, hi…" Discord said not very enthusiastic.

"Wow Discord, I would have thought that you'd be glad to have some company after being imprisoned in stone for all that time and especially since it's your daughter."

He scoffed. "Pfft oh please I spent enough time with her while I was in stone. I could hear her consciousness yack, yack, yacking away and never stopping."

I was a bit surprised at his response. "Okay, why are you acting like this? Seriously, who pissed in your cereal that you don't want company?"

He started to look angry. "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. When I first started ruling Equestria I was lonely and I wanted someone to rule by my side. I knew every pony was too scared of me so I made someone myself, someone who would want to be like me, a child."

"So you created her and you didn't want her to be your daughter?" I asked.

"No, I didn't want her as my daughter but she wouldn't stop calling me daddy so I just let it slide after a while."

"Okay, but I still don't understand why you don't want her here."

"Ugh, because when I was put back in stone she was put back into me, her body was lost but her consciousness still remained and we talked and talked for decades until I got sick of it. Eventually, I learned how to get her to stop talking and I haven't heard from her since."

Now Screwball looked hurt. "So, you didn't like me?"

"Hm let's see, do I want to be with someone who endlessly talked for dozens of years on end. Hm, let me think…no!" He screamed the last bit which made Screwball scared and she went back behind me.

"Okay Discord that was a little bit too far don't you think?"

"No, it's not going too far when I don't care."

Now I was getting upset. "You don't care? How can you not care about a filly that you created, who is literally tied to you by her very nature?"

"Because I find her insufferable."

Now, I was entering full on rant mode. "I repeat, don't take this too far because I met Screwball today and I can see that she is a wonderful filly who is smart, funny, and kind. She's a way better person than you can hope to be, oh that's right you don't even want to be a nice person you wanted to trick me into being nice for you, you manipulating jerk."

"Oh stop being so immature."

"I'm immature? What's immature is to completely ignore an important part of your life just because you're annoyed with her. And in the end that's what it all comes down to, you're the one who's immature and refuses to change so you manipulate everyone else."

"Okay now you're taking things too far."

"No, you want to know what would be taking things too far?" I snapped my fingers and summoned a giant two handed war hammer. "Me smashing you to bits and ending your sorry existence."

I raised the hammer in anger and wanted so much to smash him to bits but then I saw Screwball who was now cowering in fear behind me. I couldn't end the life of someone else, even someone as evil as Discord had a family and I needed to respect that.

"No, I won't end you." I snapped my fingers and the hammer disappeared. "You may be evil but you never killed anypony with your magic and if I want to prove that I'm better than you than I'm going to at least abide by your one good rule."

Suddenly, all that anger left me and all I was left with was a crying Screwball which I couldn't stand. I leaned down and wiped the tears from her eyes, and then I had a thought.

"Take a good look Discord because this is the last time you'll see her." I told him.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?"

"Discord in a way I'm like you, I'm very kind and lonely, all my family and friends are gone and I can't get back to them. Now think about it, if I'm that kind and that lonely and the very last human I'll ever know, and there isn't anything I can't do, can I really just stand here and watch a child cry? No I can't, so instead I'm gonna give her a reason to smile."

With that I snapped my fingers and both me and Screwball disappeared back to my house. We both sat down, neither one of us talking due to what had occurred.

"Screwball, I'm really sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to get all angry in front of you and make you cry, especially in front of your dad."

She was still sniffling a bit, she had stopped crying earlier but she still looked sad.

"He's not my dad anymore; he says he doesn't want me and that he doesn't like me. How can I call him dad after that?"

I walked over and put my arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"I know and I'm sorry you had to go through that but there are still people who care about you."

"Oh really? Who could care about someone as weird as me?"

I laughed a bit. "Me of course, in a way we both come from the same source, your dad gave me his powers because he felt that I was most like him just nicer, and he created you with his magic. But you are way funnier, kinder, smarter, and frankly cuter than he could ever be."

She giggled a bit. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, I said the exact same thing five minutes ago and I meant it both times. The way that I see it there's no pony who wouldn't want to have you for a daughter; in fact I have one in particular."

"Who is it?"

"Me."

She looked a bit surprised. "You? Why you?"

"Why not? I mean think about it, I've got the same carefree and laid back attitude of your dad, I've got his powers, and all three of us are cuckoo for cocoa puffs."

"Cocoa what?"

"Right, you don't have those here. The point is that you and I are very similar and I really like having you around Screwball, plus it's not like we can leave you without a dad you're still just a filly and you need someone to look after you, you need someone to help you and care for you and not just be your playmate. If you'd like I could be that person, and you could live here with me and be happy." I opened my arms. "Screwball, will you be my daughter?"

She looked at me curiously for a moment until she smiled and ran up to me, jumping up and hugging me so tightly.

"Yes, I'd love that."

I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "That's great, I'm really glad you accepted me Screwball I thought it would be kind of weird since you just met me."

She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "You stood up for me and made me feel appreciated, that's more than my dad did for me. You sound like a really nice man and I'd love to call you dad."

To hear that made me so happy. "You know I've never been a father before. They say that it takes a lot of hard work and dedication but I have a feeling that you are gonna be worth it Screwball." I let her down from out hug. "So, what do you want to do? It's only around seven o clock."

Her stomach answered for her as I heard a low grumble.

"Food right, you're probably hungry. Come on let's head to the kitchen."

We walked down the hall and I opened a door revealing a well-stocked kitchen with lots of food for ponies and a special cabinet filled with food just for me (mostly meats and stuff). I know that I could have just magiced some food for us to eat but I really like to cook, and this way I can keep the food cold in case I didn't finish it (Whenever I seemed to summon food it's always slightly warm.) Screwball sat down at a small table meant for two and I went to the fridge to see what we had.

"Screwball, do you like apples?"

"Yeah, they're good."

"Then you're in for a treat."

I took out three red delicious apples from the fridge, grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a butter knife, and a plate to put it on. I set the knife, jar, and plate on the table. Then, I took the apples and threw them in the air, making slicing motions with my hands and cutting them to pieces. When they landed the three apples were cut into fourths and there were twelve individual pieces. Then, I used my magic to pick up the butter knife, open up the peanut butter jar and spread it faster and more accurately than I could have done with my hands. When I was done Screwball looked a bit confused at the food I prepared.

"I'm sorry you've never seen food like this before but it's good I promise you. Go ahead, try it."

Screwball leaned her head down and ate one of the apple slices with peanut butter on it and I could tell she really liked it.  
"This is so good, it's sweet and crunchy and juicy all at the same time."

"Well, it's nothing special back home I could make way cooler stuff than this but there will be plenty of time for that later. For now let's just enjoy our apples."

We both sat down and ate six apple pieces each with left us both full, when we finished I put my plate in the sink and sat back down at the table.

"Look Screwball, normally I'm not very serious but this is one of those times when I need to be."

"What is it?"

"Well it's like this, you're a young filly right? About seven years old-"

"Six." She corrected.

"And there's still a lot about this world that you need to be taught, so I was thinking that you need to be signed up to go to school."

"School? I haven't gone there before, what's that like?"

"Oh it's a great place that helps you learn things about history and people, you get to read books, learn how to do math, and you can make friends with a lot of ponies."

She looked excited. "That sounds like fun."

"Oh it will be." I lied, I'm a teenager and I know school is important but let's face it it's really boring.

"So tomorrow's…actually I don't know what tomorrow is, I've been here for two days and I didn't even bother to check the calendar."

I went to a calendar I had hanging on the fridge and saw that today was Saturday, September 16th.

"_16__th__? Okay so school has already started but she won't be that far behind, that's good." _"It's Saturday so you can still play on Sunday and then I'll take you in for school on Monday that sounds fair?"

"Okay." Screwball gave me a cute innocent smile and then yawned.

"Well some pony's tired though I suppose forcing yourself out of a magical being, getting yelled at by your dad, and getting a new dad and place to live would take a lot out of you. Right then let's get you to bed."

She put her hooves up. "Carry me?"

She was too cute to resist so I picked her up, placed her on my back, and took her to bed. Since she was new she didn't have her own room yet in the house but I planned to change that, we walked up to a room that was right next to mine and I put my hand on the door to activate my magic for the room. I shaped it, made a few changes, and put a mark on the door so Screwball would know which room was hers, it was her cutie mark. After about a minute I was happy with the result and opened the door revealing her new room. It was a shade of purple the same as her coat with a medium sized bed for her to sleep in, a dresser to put things on, and a bookshelf filled with stories I could read to her.

"This is your room Screwball; hope you like it I made it myself."

I wanted to see if she liked it but I looked behind me and saw her already starting to fall asleep. Gently, I placed her on the bed, tucked her under the blankets, and kissed her forehead good night.

"Good night Screwball." I said softly.

"Good night…daddy."

When I heard that last word I'm fairly certain my heart exploded…twice. She was so small and so cute and she was mine to raise and look out for, even if there was a way back home now I don't think I'd want it unless she could come with me, I was filled with so much joy that I needed to do something. I walked out into the hall, spread my wings, and flew through one of the skylights; once I was outside I snapped my fingers and summoned fireworks which lit up the night sky with vibrant colors. Once I got all the joy out of my system I flew back inside and went to my room where I laid down for a well-deserved and blissful rest.

**Well, what did you think? I really like Screwball and I don't think she's mentioned enough so I decided to add her to the story. If you liked it thank you, if you didn't you can complain via review or PM. In any case, please review, favorite and tell me what you might like to see in my later chapters, if you're awesome enough I may just include it, Spider OUT!**


	5. School for Screwball and Lyra's delight

Chapter 5

When I was a little kid I had a hard time falling asleep, I would constantly toss and turn and it would take me forever to fall asleep. So, when I got older I developed a trick to fall asleep, I would think of all the impossible things that I wanted to live and I would create a world that I could live in and I fell asleep much faster. However, recently I found that whenever I would dream I would never remember it like an old memory which I just couldn't find no matter how hard I tried. Tonight was not one of those nights.

I saw myself walking through a dark forest at night, hearing my thoughts echo through the sky. Questions about myself, what I'm doing, and some weird stuff about cheese raced through my mind as looked up at the night sky and saw the full moon. Although, there was something odd about this moon, there seemed to be some kind of shadow on it, I couldn't make it out but then I realized what it was.

"Luna, if you're going to watch me you could at least come out and meet me face to face." I shouted. I remembered that she watched pony's dreams in "Sleepless in Ponyville."

Sure enough a minute later I saw that shadow disappear from the moon and fly down until it was right in front of me, and it was indeed Princess Luna in all her navy blue beauty.

"How did thou know you were being watched?" She asked.

I needed to make up some reason that doesn't sound like I had foreknowledge of what she's done. "You're the princess who guards the night, a big part of nighttime is the dreams that all ponies dream. In any case I'm glad that you're here."

"Why?"

"Because now I have company and since I realize that I'm dreaming I can do this."

I waved my hand over the ground and suddenly dozens of white flowers started popping up.

"Oh my, these are lovely flowers."

"Thank you they're nightingales, white flowers that can only bloom at night."

"I have never heard of such flowers."

"You wouldn't have, I invented them. It's a dream remember?"

She nodded in agreement. "Tis true, although I've seen few people with such control over their dreams as you."

"Years of practice, that's why I'm so good at using my discord powers."

She smiled and we walked together through the moon lit forest.

"So you have a daughter now?" Luna said.

I was a bit surprised that she knew, and then I remembered that I was vocalizing all my thoughts so she probably heard them as I did. "Yes, it's a bit odd how she came into my life isn't it?"

She nodded. "Odd yes, but you don't see it as unwelcome, you are more than willing to look after her because no one else will and also because you really want to."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Come on let's sit."

We walked up this small hill and sat underneath a tree.

"I really like this; it's nice to have you here with me in the nighttime. I honestly prefer night over day."

She looked surprised. "You do?"

"Of course I do, the day is so hot and uncomfortable while the night is cool and relaxing with a slight eerie feel, you can't stare at the sun to appreciate its beauty but you can do that with the moon, back home a lot the interesting stuff happens during the night, heck there are animals who sleep during the day just because they like seeing the night more."

This raised Luna's spirits, I knew that after she came back from the moon she had a tough time adapting so every little bit helps. "Do you really mean that?"

"Completely and utterly, Luna you are fantastic and you should never tell yourself otherwise."

She smiled and reveled in my compliments. She got up as she felt some kind of disturbance. "The dawn approaches, I must return back to my body so that I can lower the moon."

"Wait." I stopped her. "Luna before you go tell me did this really happen or did I just create an elaborate illusion?"

"It has actually happened and I will take your words to heart I promise."

"Thank you."

"Now do me a favor and wake up, some pony's waiting for you."

And just like that my world went black and I woke up. I opened my eyes and got up groggily until I looked to my left and saw a small purple filly sitting on my bed which startled me and caused me to fall of the bed.

She giggled a bit. "Good morning daddy, sorry if I scared you."

I got up and tried to pretend like nothing happened. "What, scared, me? No, I wasn't scared. Anyways, at least I'm awake now. Quick question, why were you waiting for me?"

"It's nine o clock and I was hungry."

"You couldn't have just waked me up?"

"No."

I shook my head. "Fair enough, I guess I'll have to get used to getting up earlier. In the meantime…" I snapped my fingers. "I just made you a big stack of pancakes with maple syrup, it's on the table in the kitchen so you go eat those and I'll get ready for the day."

She jumped off the bed and galloped into the kitchen while I went into the bathroom for a quick routine cleaning process (Shower, shave, brush teeth) About thirty minutes later I came out and snapped myself up a new outfit, blue jeans and sneakers with white socks, and a red t-shirt, I walked out and saw that Screwball was finished with her pancakes.

"Good you're all finished, did you like the pancakes?"

"Yep, they were yummy, so what are we doing today?"

"Well, we have to head down to the school house and register you so that you can go to school but other than that we should have the rest of the day to ourselves. So, grab your cap and let's head out."

Screwball grabbed her cap and put it on but as we walked to the door she stopped me.

"Wait daddy, did you eat breakfast to?"

I looked a bit incredulous. "Well…no but-"

"You need to eat breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day."

As much as I wanted to deny it she was right. "Okay I'll eat something, geez I'm already getting told off by a six year old."

I reached into the cabinet to find something for me to eat, after a bit of searching I found a banana. "Oh a banana, I like banana's." I peeled the banana and then swallowed the entire thing in one bite. "There, are you happy?"

Screwball nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."

We walked to the door again but then I stopped again. "Wait, I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I haven't really introduced myself to the ponies around town and they may or may not freak out if they saw me so I need a disguise."

I snapped my fingers and turned myself into a pony, I was a unicorn stallion with a light blue coat and a dark blue mane with a white stripe in it and a snowflake for a cutie mark.

"Yep this form will work, I shall call myself…Flash Freeze, yeah that's a good name. Okay let's go out for real this time."

We both walked out the front door and headed off to the school house; thankfully no one was strong enough to sense my illusion so I stayed incognito. Eventually, we made it to the school house and thankfully Miss Cheerilee was there so that I could talk to her.

"Excuse me Ms. Cheerilee-"

She sat at her desk and looked up at me. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Flash Freeze, I'm new in town and I was wondering if I could enroll my daughter in school."

She smiled. "Sure thing, I'll just give her a small talk about what to expect from the school year and what she'll be learning."

"Great! Would you like me to stay here or…"

"No, I prefer to talk to them myself come back in about an hour."

"Alright, if that's what you prefer I'll leave you two alone. See you in an hour."

I walked out of that building and stared at the town before me not sure of what to do.

"_Great, I've got an hour on my hands and no idea what to do with it. Maybe I can go introduce myself to some pony and make a friend."_ As I thought this to myself I saw a pony I recognized, namely Lyra, passing by. _"Oh, and I think I just found her."_

I used my magic to transform back into human form and then while no pony was looking I jumped on top of the roofs and started running across, thankfully no pony noticed me as I followed Lyra back to her home to surprise her.

**5 minutes later…**

Lyra got back to her home and walked inside, she was about to sit down for a nice relaxing cup of tea when suddenly there was a knock on her door. She went to see who it was but when she opened it up there was no one there except for a large cardboard box. When she tried to open the box with her magic, the lid unfolded and suddenly a creature jumped out with confetti.

"Surprise!"

It was me; I put some confetti in the box and waited to surprise her.

"Wha…what are you?" Lyra asked confused.

"I'm a human of course, I just came to Ponyville and I heard you have a thing for humans so here I am."

I expected her to be ecstatic but she glared at me instead. "Okay ha ha very funny, play a prank on the crazy mare who believes in humans. Bon Bon, is that you in this costume?"

She used her magic to grab my head and try to pull it off like a costume, I pulled as well because she was pulling too hard and it hurt.

"Ow, watch the head I need that for living."

Once she stopped pulling on my head she realized that I was for real. "Oh my gosh, you actually are a human, I thought that they had all disappeared centuries ago."

"They did, I came from an alternate time line in an alternate universe."

Now she looked confused. "What?"

"It's…complicated."

"Fair enough, but tell me why did you come here to me?"

"Why not? You're Lyra Heartstrings the mare who believes in legend, the human enthusiast, and might I add a fantastic lyricist by which I mean pony who plays the lyre. You're just…ugh, how do I explain it?"

Then I realized how I could explain it, in song. I snapped my fingers and then a tune started up out of nowhere (You can probably guess where I'm going with this so you know which song it is) and I summoned a tuxedo, top hat, and cane for myself. Then, I began to sing.

_Will: Human beings fascinate you, being just the way they are!  
Tell me, little pony, can you push a cart or drive a car?  
Lyre is your instrument, but I can strum a sweet guitar  
it's a mystery, anthropology!_

Lyra started to get into the spirit of things.

_Lyra: Fingers, toes and tiny noses, brownish hair and tannish skin  
Would it be too much to ask to see the world you're living in?  
Everybody tells me that it's old and fake mythology  
It's a mystery, anthropology!_

Will: Aren't you bored of brushing your coat, styling your mane with your hooves?  
I don't mean to butt in or gloat, but ancient history proves...

I tossed Lyra a book on anthropology.

_Lyra: Humans don't have wings or magic. They don't need it; they don't care!  
All they've got's imagination, new inventions everywhere!  
Babies, children, teens and elders, all alike have clothes to wear  
It's so real to me, anthropology!_

I summoned a projector and a white board so that I could do a little slide show.

_Will: Albert Einstein, Cleopatra, William Shakespeare, Elton John,  
Michael Phelps, Barack Obama...who's to say that they're all gone?  
Maybe humans like you too and dress like you at Comic-Con?)  
It's so real you see anthropology!_

Lyra: Yeah, they've had a couple of fights,  
Nobody's perfect you see,  
Still I say I'm born with the rights  
to study whatever I please!

Will: I don't need to horse around now; I can stand on two legs!  
I will use my magic powers to give you some new legs!  
Time is right, my magic's booming  
I'll turn this mare's turned to a human, you!  
That is what I'll do!  


As the song ended I snapped my fingers and turned Lyra into a human being, she looked to be in her early 20's with a mint green sundress that had her cutie mark on the side and the same mint green hair with a white stripe in it, I mad her skin beige like mine and took away her horn.

After the transformation was done, she was freaking out. "Oh my, I've got the...and the…and these…I think I need to sit down."

She went and sat down on her couch and found it to be much more comfortable now. "Hm, with this new human body sitting like this isn't as uncomfortable."

"Right?" I sat down next to her. "So, how do you like your new body?"

"It's so cool, I have hands now and I can pick up stuff without my magic."

"Well, if you want it you still have it."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, in case you still wanted to use your magic I rerouted the magic control in your body so that it goes to your hands, go ahead and try it."

Lyra looked at a flower vase over by a coffee table and outstretched her fingers, she focused on that vase and a glow appeared around it and her newly formed hand as she brought the vase closer to her.

"This is amazing!"

"Yeah well don't get used to it, the transformation is temporary and it will only last for about an hour. Well, it was nice to talk to you Lyra but I have to go."

I was about to walk out the door but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I had a fun afternoon with you and you gave me this amazing gift at least let me thank you with a cup of tea."

"That sounds nice; I think I'll stay for tea."

She went into the kitchen and got the tea ready; it was a nice green tea with a bit of lemon in it. As we drank we sat down and talk about our lives, she told her about her roommate Bon Bon and asked me why I had my magic. I didn't feel like telling her I was the reincarnation of Discord so I told her that I was a special case which is why I had my magic powers. Without knowing it fifty minutes had sped by just like that and I needed to get back to Screwball.

"Well this was nice but now I actually do have to leave, I have to get back to my kid."

She looked surprised. "You have a kid? But you're a teenager, how does that work?"

"It's…look, my life is really complicated and it would take more time than I have so until then, goodbye."

I snapped my fingers and teleported out of the house, at first Lyra missed me but then in a second I returned.

"Oh, before I left there's something I wanted to give you."

I snapped my fingers and summoned a small bag filled with powder and handed it to Lyra.

"What is it?"

"It's worm sage powder." Lyra made a gross face. "It's not as gross as it sounds; it's actually a highly magical dust that can absorb a spell for use later. Sprinkle just a little bit of this on yourself and you'll turn back into a human for two hours."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem friend, now I'm leaving for real this time."

I snapped my fingers and teleported back to right outside the school house. I walked inside and saw that Cheerilee and Screwball had finished their conversation, however when Cheerilee looked at me she was shocked and a little bit disgusted.

"What's wrong?" I looked at myself and then remembered that I forgot to change back into my pony persona. "Right the transformation, I forgot it didn't I?"

Cheerilee slowly nodded her head still focused on me.

"Alright I think it's about time I come clean. Miss Cheerilee I am not a pony, I'm actually a creature called a human who was given incredible magic powers and I plan to use them for good. I know I may seem scary but I can assure you that I mean you no harm, if that was the case I never would have brought my daughter here and I wouldn't have given you those flowers on the desk."

"I don't have any-"

I snapped my fingers and summoned a bouquet of sunflowers in a vase onto Ms. Cheerilee's desk. She looked at them for a moment and then admired their beauty. "Thank you very much Flash, I will put these in my garden so that all the children can enjoy."

"Great, so my appearance doesn't scare you?"

"It's strange at the very least, but nothing about you says that you're a very scary or bad person. Also, if you didn't care you wouldn't have brought your daughter here."

Screwball got up and started walking towards me. "Yep, she means a lot to me. So, I'm guessing we'll see you again tomorrow for class.

She nodded her head. "Yes and I look forward to seeing Screwball tomorrow. Have a wonderful day you two."

"Thank you, and by the way my name's Will."

Screwball and I walked out of the school house and headed back home. "So Screwball, did you and Ms. Cheerilee have a nice talk?"

"Yep, she told me about all the things I could learn and all the friends I could make and she showed me her garden."

Unfortunately when she mentioned Cheerilee having a garden I had some…less than appropriate thoughts. _"Damn it brain, there's a child here be cool."_

When we reached the house I waved my hand over the door knob which unlocked it and then I opened the door. However, as I walked into the dark home something felt…off.

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly the lights turned on and I was greeted by Pinkie Pie and about two dozen other ponies. I was so shocked by the ordeal that I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor. As I tried to get up I saw Pinkie come over to me.

"You okay Willie?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Pinkie, what are you doing here, and how did you get into my house?"

"Well, I was in Sugar Cube corner baking but then I got this funny feeling which I usually get when somepony new is in town, so I rushed around trying to find the new pony but I couldn't and then I stopped feeling the feeling so I went back to work." Pinkie took a deep breath. "So, I waited and a little while later the feeling came back and so I rushed to try to find it and then I saw a small purple filly with a blue unicorn I hadn't seen before. What's strange is that the girl felt new but the unicorn didn't and so I thought who do I know that has enough magic to make themselves look like somepony else and the only person I could think of was you, so I came here and started preparing the welcome to Ponyville party for…"

Pinkie finally stopped talking because she didn't know the filly's name. "Right, Pinkie this is Screwball and for lack of a better word she is my daughter."

Suddenly the rest of the main six came out of nowhere and looked equally shocked. "Daughter?"

"Well not in the traditional sense, let me explain…"

And so I explained how Screwball came to be and they all looked enthralled by my tale.

"That is an interesting story, although I question your logic. From what I read being a parent is very difficult are you sure that you can handle the responsibility?" Twilight commented

"Guys, I know you're worried that I can't handle the responsibility of raising a filly but I think this will be good for me. Think about it: I've got magic powers beyond belief so that will make it easier to take care of her, despite me being young I think I'm mature and an excellent teacher, and also Screwball is literally made of my magic so she's part of me and I refuse to give her up for any reason."

"Well, if you think this is the right decision…"

"Of course I do, this will be good for her and for me as well. I can't wait to watch her grow up and learn things it's gonna be great. But, Pinkie went to all the trouble of planning this party let's go enjoy it!"

The party lasted for about three more hours and I managed to meet every significant background pony and side character and introduced myself which made me happy. After a while every pony started going home and I saw them out.

"Bye guys, thanks for coming to my awesome house party. Bye Twilight, bye Rarity, bye Vinyl, bye Derpy, bye Berry, by the rest."

Every pony stormed out of my house leaving only Screwball inside and Pinkie who was bouncing towards the door.

"Hey Pinkie, thank you so much for planning this party for me I really think it's what I needed for every pony to start warming up to me."

"No problem Willie I love throwing parties so I don't mind setting them up."

"Well, I still feel like I need to thank you somehow." Then a thought crossed my mind and I opened my arms. "How about…one of these?"

She came up to me, got on her back hooves, and gave me a large hug which I enjoyed, it was warm and inviting and I could smell her candy scented hair. Within a minute it was over and she walked out.

"Good night." I said

As Pinkie walked further down the block I closed the door and I saw Screwball looking at me curiously.

"Daddy, why did you hug Pinkie?"

"I don't know sweetie, ever since I got these chaos powers I've had all these weird thoughts and I feel urged to do those thoughts. That's why I changed my bed into a cloud."

"Why would you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, well we should probably get to bed goodnight sweetie."

With that Screwball walked off to her room and me to mine. As I entered I looked at my new cloud bed and got on carefully fearing that I would fall through. However, when I found it was solid I enjoyed the comfort and puffiness of it.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder Rainbow Dash takes so many naps on these things, they're so comfortable."

I settled into a comfortable position and slept soundly, save for some…strange dreams.

**What are these strange dreams Will has, could it be the result of his crazy brain, the chaos powers, or maybe it's just puberty calling. In any case please review, favorite my story, and have a good night."**


	6. The sounds of romance: A chaotic journey

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to do; I've been busy with stuff so I haven't been writing these chapters as fast as I could. Also, keep in mind that most writers experience some…slight creative issues after a few days in stasis, so don't be surprised if some moments aren't that good.**

Chapter 6

I usually don't like waking up early in the morning but today it was necessary, it was Screwball's first day of school. I'll admit, the thought of having a daughter still scares me a bit because of all the responsibility and maybe this a decision I'll end up regretting but until I do regret it I'm going to enjoy it. I had to wake up at 7:00 in the morning which left me a little groggy but I needed to get Screwball up for school. I walked into her room and lightly tapped her.

"Come on Screwball, it's time to wake up and get ready for school."

She slowly opened her eyes and got up, stretching her forearm's as she yawned. "Good morning dad."

"Good morning sweetie, come on let's get you ready for school."

She hopped out of bed and I followed her down the hall to the kitchen.

"So, who's up for some oatmeal?"

Screwball raised her hoof.

"Good." I snapped my fingers and summoned two bowls of apple cinnamon oatmeal. We sat down and ate our warm breakfast, me with a spoon and Screwball with her muzzle.

After we finished Screwball put on her cap and I put on my black ensemble and we both walked down to the school house. As we were walking I thought I'd ask Screwball some questions.

"Are you nervous Screwball?"

"A little, I've never done anything like this before and I don't know if I'll like it."

It was my job to reassure her even though school isn't my favorite thing in the world. "I'm positive you'll like it, school is filled with interesting things to learn and do, plus you'll be able to make friends with other fillies and colts. Doesn't that sound fun?"

She smiled at me "Yeah!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Good, trust me you're going to do great."

"Howdy Will." As we were walking I heard a voice address me, I looked over and saw Applejack and Applebloom not too far from us.

"Hey Applejack, I see you're here to drop off Applebloom at school as well."

"Yes sir, oh this must be Screwball. I remember meeting her yesterday but I don't think her and my sister have been properly introduced." She nudged her sister. "Go on Applebloom go and talk to her."

Applebloom walked over to Screwball. "Hi I'm Applebloom, nice to meet you."

Applebloom stuck out her hoof and Screwball returned it with a hoof shake. "Hi I'm Screwball; this is my first day of school."

"Really? Well then you're gonna love it, you can meet Ms. Cheerilee and my friends, we can do crafts, and you can join the Cutie Mark…" Then she noticed that Screwball already had her cutie mark. "Oh you already got your cutie mark."

"Well, that doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"You're right."

The bell rang. "That's the bell, we have to get going."

Screwball walked up to me and I leaned down and I gave her a hug. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Screwball, have a great day. Oh, and if you see any red flowers could you pick one for me? I love red flowers."

Screwball nodded and she walked off with Applebloom inside.

"I suspect my daughter is going to become friends with your sister's friends."

"Probably."

"Well, I've got six hours of time to kill and I'm not sure what to do with it, any suggestions?"

"We could buck."

The idea caught me severely off guard. I looked at Applejack with curious eyes. "Come again?"

"The apple trees at are ready to be harvested and I was wondering if you'd like to help me buck them all off the tree."

I exhaled in relief. "Sure, a little physical labor sounds good."

I followed Applejack back to her farm and into her apple orchard. When we got there I was amazed at how many apple trees there were, you could pick any direction and you'd see apple trees for around a mile.

"Now, I don't want you using your fancy magic to bring down all those apples, you got to do it the old fashioned way."

At first I was a bit bummed I couldn't use my magic but I did offer to help and I had to stick to my word. "Okay, I'll get them down the old fashioned way."

"Good man, now I'll take the apples to the east fields, you handle the western field."

I nodded and headed off to the west and made it to the first tree. Now Applejack said I had to bring them down by hitting the tree but no normal person could hit a tree and have the apples fall down so I used my magic to increase my physical strength to super human levels, then I punched the tree which caused all the apples to fall down into the baskets and my hand to hurt like hell.

"_AH! Damn, even with increased strength that still feels like liquid death on my knuckles." _

I continued along the path punching all the trees and knocking down the apples, however around the eighth tree I started to get tired and my hand began to burn like hell. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that there were around six dozen trees left and I was starting to get tired. That was where I drew the line

"All right, time for a combination of the old way and the magical way. Apple trees get ready to meet your match in the form of… WILLIAM'S PULVERIZING PINBALL!"

I curled myself up into a ball and started rolling in place to gain momentum, once I was fast enough I launched myself forward bouncing from tree to tree knocking down all the apples into the buckets. About 20 minutes later I had finished getting all the apples down, however when I stopped spinning and got up I had serious dizziness and fell down onto the ground. A short while later Applejack walked above me.

"You alright there sugarcube?"

"Just a knock on the old…monkey bus. Help me up please."

I put my hand up and she grabbed it yanking me off the ground and onto my feet. I grabbed my head trying to keep my balance.

"Well, you got all the apples off the tree for me, why don't you go home and have a little lay down?"

"Flibber flab man I'm as jacked up as the next hamburger." I tried to walk forward only to stumble and almost fall down again. "On second thought maybe I should head home, see you later Applejack."

"Take care Will and thanks again for your help."

"No problem."

I snapped my fingers and summoned the flash's suit to give myself super speed and within a second I dashed off the farm and headed into the city. As I was speeding through the city, moving so fast that I had a hard time keeping track of everything so that I didn't knock some pony off their butt. Unfortunately, about two minutes later that's exactly what I did. I slammed into a pony and landed on my butt and knocking over her groceries. After getting over my daze I looked up and saw I ran into Pinkie Pie.

"Oh no Pinkie I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to run right into you and make you spill all your groceries."

She got up on her hooves and shook her head. "It's okay; I should have expected something like this. I got a crick in my knee and a buzzing in my ear that means something is gonna come out and surprise me and boy was I surprised."

"In any case, let me help you with your groceries."

I snapped my fingers to get rid of the flash suit and then used my magic to levitate all the objects that fell back into their proper bags and picked them all off the ground. I gave half to Pinkie but I held the other half with my magic. "Here, let me help you carry these home."

She smiled. "Gee, that'd be great."

I took the bags as I walked behind Pinkie back to Sugarcube Corner. As we walked along things were calm until we walked past one random house on the block from which there was yelling.

"What do you want from me Tavi?!" A distressed voice asked, although I had a suspicion who it was.

"All I ask is that you pick up your stuff once in a while so that this place isn't a complete pig sty!" Said another slightly more civilized tone confirming my suspicions.

"Well maybe it isn't my fault, maybe it's you who has to get the stick out of your…"

"Enough! I will not be talked to like this; I have a concert to get to in Canterlot we will talk about this later."

"Oh yeah that's just like you, afraid to fight it out so you walk away like a wuss. You know what, I don't have to deal with this, maybe I should just get a new roommate."

"Good! That would solve both our problems."

"Fine!"

Then a mare stormed out of the house, she was a light grey earth pony with a purple bowtie, the one ad only cellist Octavia. Since we stopped to listen to their argument Pinkie and I started our walking again.

"So, sounds like somepony has issues." I said.

"I know, the whole neighborhood knows about Vinyl and Octavia's fighting, they've been going at it for a couple days now."

"I know, two days ago when we had that house warming party for me I tried to get Vinyl to play the music at my party but when I teleported in I saw her arguing with her roommate so I decided not to interrupt them,"

Pinkie sighed. "And not even a party can solve their differences, I wish there was some way I could help them."

"Yeah, I wish…"

I pondered this statement along out entire walk back to Sugarcube Corner, when we finally did arrive Pinkie set all the bags on the ground and I put down mine.

"Thanks for your help; it would have been hard to carry all those bags home myself."

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I have something I have something I need to get done." I walked off with a devious grin in my face. Unfortunately, Pinkie noticed this and before I could walk out she stopped me.

"Hold on a minute, what's with that devious grin?"

"What? I'm not grinning deviously, I'm just grinning." I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Don't give me that, you've got a look on your face that says 'I have an evil plan and I plan to do it' so what evil thing are you thinking of?"

I sighed in defeat; there was no chance in getting rid of Pinkie when she was on your case. "It's not evil Pinkie, as the new god of chaos I'm taking it upon myself to spread some. So, why not take this chaotic friendship and turn it into something even more chaotic?"

"And what's that?"

"A relationship."

Pinkie gasped a bit and fell backwards for drama. After the shock she got up and looked at me with distrust. "You can't make two ponies fall in love, it isn't right."

I chuckled a bit. "Oh yeah? Three words Pinkie, Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Pinkie looked confused "What do they have to do with this?"

I realized my mistake. "Right, that hasn't happened yet. The point is that what I'm doing may not be right but it's chaotic and that's my job. Also think about this, if it does work they'll be so much happier and they won't fight anymore." That's a lie, couples fight all the time if not more.

Pinkie still gave me that look and wouldn't back down.

"I'll tell you what we'll decide this with a flip of a coin." I pulled out a quarter from my pocket. "If it lands on the heads side I'll only solve their problems, if it lands on tails however I try and get them together, deal?"

Pinkie nodded. "Deal, although I'm not familiar with this weird kind of coin."

I flipped the coin and it flipped around in the air, when it came down it was…

"Yes tails, I win Pinkie."

She shrugged. "Fine, do what you want but try to be subtle about this okay?"

"Pinkie I am the epitome of subtlety. Smoke bomb!"

I threw down a smoke bomb and teleported out of the restaurant. When I was back out on the street I formulated a plan.

"_All right, so I have to get two mares to stop fighting and love each other with no background information on them, no plan, and no idea where they are right now, and I've only got…"_ I zapped a watch for myself and saw that it was about noon. "_Three hours to do it, which should be enough time. First things first, I'm going to go home and make myself a sandwich because I am hungry. Secondly, I'll use one of Discords oldest powers, the ability of deception, misdirection, and finding flaws. Third, I'm going to head to both Vinyl and Octavia and convince them that the other isn't so bad. I have powers and it's time to start abusing them."_

I went home and made myself a sandwich (pastrami on rye with mustard and pickles) then I headed out of the house and towards the local club. I had met Vinyl at the huge house party Pinkie threw for me the other day and she told me that she works at a club as the DJ so I headed there. Normally she wouldn't preform until later but Vinyl likes to come in in the afternoon to set up her equipment, to get her to calm down I plan to shape change into Octavia and tell her a bunch of positive things, and hope it will work.

As I approached the outside of the club I snapped my fingers to shape change into Octavia, I got every detail down and all I had to worry about was the voice.

"Hello, hello…" I worked my voice to become higher and more feminine. "Testing, testing… oh hello Sir Reginald, hare you having a grand evening at the fancy dinner party? Ha ha, looks like I've got the voice down time to put it to the test."

I walked into the club slowly and carefully like Octavia would and I approached the little turn table set up where Vinyl was preparing for the show. Vinyl took notice of me as I got closer.

"What are you doing here Octavia? I thought that we agreed work was a mutual zone."

"I'm not here to fight Vinyl; I've only come to talk."

"About what? About how foolish I've been? About how lucky you'd be if I was gone?"

I started to walk closer to the stage. "No quite the opposite in fact, I've come to say…I'm sorry."

Vinyl looked shocked. "You're apologizing? You never apologize for anything."

"Well this is a special case. Look Vinyl despite what you may think of me I actually do listen to you complaints about me, I know I'm a bit uptight but that's because we're from two different backgrounds and we're used to ponies acting different ways. Can I be honest with you?"

As I got closer I saw her eyes behind her shades and they looked like she listening. "Of course."

"When I moved here from Canterlot I was sort of an odd duck, every pony around me acted differently and I wasn't sure what the status quo was. But then I met you and you were so fun, carefree, and filled with energy. Only after I settled here did I realize you had so many qualities which I wished I had."

"Octavia…"

I was only about a foot from her now and getting closer. "Please call me Tavi, it reminds me that we're friends, that you see the real me and not some high class mare." We were only inches away. "If all this fighting means I lose my best friend in the world then I won't fight anymore. Vinyl, I'm really sorry about all this, can we please put this behind us?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I guess we can."

I looked overjoyed and came up and hugged her. "Oh, thank you."

As I pulled back from the hug I looked at her and took off her shades revealing her magenta eyes. "Ah, I love the color of your eyes. I always wondered why you kept these silly glasses on even when you're not working."

"They make me look cool." She replied.

"Well, can't argue with that." She grabbed the shades with her magic and put them back on her eyes. "Well, I've still got a concert to get to and I don't want to be late." I walked off the stage and towards the door. "One more thing Vinyl, if I'm late for my concert because of our little talk I might be a bit sore about it so prepare for that."

"Okay."

"But if I'm not…" I looked at her raising my eyebrows in a very suggestive way. "Well, who knows what I'll do. Ta!" I walked out and around the corner before changing back to my original form.

"_Well, that ought to leave her with something to think about. In the meantime, I need to head for Canterlot and give a similar speech to Octavia."_ I was about to sprout my wings and take off but then I had a different idea. _"Sure I could fly there, but I've been doing a lot of flying around and teleporting lately, I think it's about time to mix it up. To the train station!"_

I ran down to the train station and headed for the ticket counter, behind it was a brown earth pony with a striped hat.

"Sorry son you're out of luck, the train left ten minutes ago and there won't be another one for a whole hour."

I flashed a confident smile. "Didn't need the train buddy, just the tracks."

He looked confused until I snapped my fingers and made the spirit train engine from Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Once it was there I hopped aboard, put on a black conductors hat, and blew my whistle loud and proud.

"All aboard for Canterlot!" I yelled.

"Hey, I'm going to Canterlot." One pony said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

Suddenly I had about a dozen ponies walking up to me. "Can you take us to Canterlot sir? If I wait for the next train I'll miss my job interview."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Is that the truth or do you just not want to pay for the other train?"

He looked at me nervously until I laughed a bit. "I'm just messing with you; you can all ride the train for a fraction of what it would cost normally."

"Really, how much?"

"Four bits, much less than the average train service right?"

Now they all looked really happy. "That's a bargain, I'll take it."

"Good, every pony else come up to me, pay me your four bits and then head into the passenger car."

I pulled out a small bag for the ponies to put their bits in; when every pony paid and got in the cars I had about fifty bits.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, ALL ABOARD!"

Suddenly a pony, who I assumed was in charge of this station, ran out towards me. "Hey! You can't drive that train on these tracks, it isn't authorized."

"Oh yeah? Well look how much I care."

I pulled the lever and then the train started rolling off at a pretty admirable speed.

"Wooohoo!" I was so excited to be driving a train, sure I can fly with giant black bird wings but there was something so invigorating about feeling the wind on my face while driving a two hundred pound steam locomotive. Thankfully the train only has two levers, one for changing speeds and the other for changing directions on the track so it was easy to maintain. After about 15 minutes I started losing adrenaline and got a little bored.

"_Now I remember one of the problems with the game, sometimes these train sections take forever! There has to be a way to speed this up." _

I looked over to the speed controls and saw that there was still one notch left, I kicked it up to maximum and suddenly the speed picked up and I got excited again. As we came over a hill I could see Canterlot about twenty minutes away, unfortunately I also saw a train that we were quickly approaching, if I didn't do anything quick we were gonna ram into them. Of course I could have just slowed down, but I was in a more creative mood so first I zapped an intercom to warn every pony what was about to happen.

"Folks, this is the conductor speaking. Please hold on to something, the ride is about to get rough."

With one quick magic enhancement I put another whistle on the other side of the train and super charged them, then I pulled the chain as hard as I could and steam shot out of the twin whistles like a missile propelling us in the air and allowing us to jump above and over the train, thankfully it was much smaller than the other trains in the show so I made it over without damaging the train. As we landed in front of the other train I saw the conductors looked very confused so I looked back and them a quick two finger salute before rushing off ahead.

Fifteen minutes later I slowed down so that I could pull the train into the station carefully, every pony got off the train and thanked me for that rather fast trip and even liked it when we had to jump over the train, quite a few of them thought it was cool. With everyone off the train I snapped my fingers and brought it back to my garage (Yes I have a garage, it's where I'm keeping Travis's motorcycle and the Gundam robot. Vehicles are harder to conjure than everyday items so instead of creating them from scratch every time all I have to do is get them from the garage.)

With that taken care of I walked through town, getting many strange looks from the upper class ponies until I came up to the Canterlot Symphony hall. I would have walked inside but I was stopped by two guards blocking the entrance with spears.

"Um, can I help you two gentlemen?" I asked

"Sorry sir but no one is allowed inside after the concert starts unless you work here. Do you work here?"

"Yes, I'm new and I'm here to pick up my employee identification card so if you're gonna ask me for I.D you're outta luck."

They both looked at me suspiciously keeping a deadpan expression.

"Not buying it huh?"

They nodded.

"Well, can't blame me for trying. You guys do your job well; I guess I'll be off."

I would have been bummed, if I couldn't teleport so when I got out of their line of sight I snapped my fingers and teleported inside the building. When I got inside I snapped my fingers again and turned into Vinyl Scratch.

"Hello, hello?" This one had to be feminine but still as deep as my normal voice. "Yo, yo… d-d-d-drop the bass! Yeah, I so got this."

I walked into the concert hall but was stopped when I saw Octavia on the stage playing her cello, I decided to stay in the back of the audience where she couldn't see me and waited until the show was over. An hour later the symphony ended and I made my way through the crowd and towards the stage area, sneaking my way behind the curtain and backstage. I found Octavia decompressing after her performance, she didn't see me so I alerted her by slowly clapping. The minute she heard me she turned around.

"Vinyl, I never would have expected to find you here."

"Well you know, it's always a good idea to try new things."

"Why are you even here anyway? Don't you have a club you should playing at?"

I gave a confident smile. "You know me; I'm always one for being fashionably late." I moved closer to her. "Anyways, there's a reason I came here and it wasn't just to listen to your excellent cello playing."

Octavia looked at me with surprise. "You like the way I play my music?"

"Of course I do, just because I'm into dub step doesn't mean I can't enjoy other types of music. Why else would I have taken the half hour train ride here, deal with all these over-zealous and stuck up ponies, and possibly miss my gig?"

Octavia looked a bit surprised by my actions. "Vinyl, I-"

I put up my hoof to stop her from talking. "Octavia can I tell you something a bit personal?"

She nodded.

"As you probably could have guessed I've never been a very girly or sophisticated mare like you but I was happy. But then I met you, and despite how I act around you I'm a little bit jealous."

Octavia smirked a bit. "You, jealous of me? How did that happen?"

"Because whenever I'm out on the town people know me but they treat me at face value and just see me as some hard partying rebellious DJ and nothing else. For once I'd like to meet someone who treats me like someone who really knows me, someone like…you perhaps."

Now Octavia looked really shocked. "Vinyl…"

"What I'm trying to say is that through the years we've know each other I've learned a few things that you taught me by just being around and I really don't want to lose you as a friend so I was hoping we can end this fighting between us, okay?"

Octavia nodded. "Okay."

I came up and hugged her. "Thanks Tavi, you have no idea how much this means to me."

I walked away preparing to get back to town and wait for the result of my work.

Octavia interrupted me. "Hey Vinyl…" I turned around and looked her. "When you do find that special somepony please tell me."

I smiled and nodded. "Trust me, I'll make sure that you're the first pony to know, one way or another."

Octavia looked confused as I walked out of the theatre through the back entrance. With no one around I transformed again back to normal.

I pumped my fist in the air for a job well done.

"Yes! Mission complete." I looked at my watch. "And I've still got a whole hour before I have to pick up Screwball from school, time to head back home."

I snapped my fingers and suddenly the webbing between my fingers disappeared and my hands became sharp and pointed on the ends turning them into claws. "William used dig!" I burrowed my hands into the ground and started digging underground, making my way back to Ponyville.

**45 minutes later…**

Pinkie was cleaning up the trash left by ponies at their tables when suddenly she felt a rumbling beneath her hoofs and the ground shook a little. Before she had time to question what was the cause the floor began to sink and a head popped up revealing a boy with dirt covering his face.

"Finally! Sugarcube Corner, I tried like three times to get here and I always ended up in the wrong spot, the second time I made a wrong turn at Al-buck-kerky and met a rather nice family of moles but I'm here now and that's all that matters."

Pinkie looked happy to see me. "I guess you did your thing."

"Yep, I apologized to both of them as each other and planted the ideas of romance in their heads, if all goes well they should be together by the end of the week."

"I have to admit I didn't like your plan when I first heard but when I went outside today I saw both Vinyl and Octavia when she got off the train and they both looked really happy, you've done a good thing."

I smiled confidently. "Yep that's me Mr. good deed doing…guy, I can be sensitive and fight dragons all in one day." Suddenly I realized something Pinkie said. "Wait, Octavia's back in town? When did she get back?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, why?"

"Because…" I snapped my fingers and summoned a crystal ball. "With my crystal ball I should be able to see if they're going to make up or not."

I rubbed the crystal ball as it searched for our two potential lovers. I saw an image appear on the ball, it was the outside of their house.

"Ah good, the crystal ball is closing in on them, now let's see if… OH SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA NO! THAT'S JUST GROSS, INNAPROPRIATE, HOT…" I threw the ball to the ground causing it to shatter into several shards of glass. Pinkie looked surprised by my actions "Whoops…it slipped."

"What the hay was that?" Pinkie asked both curious at what I saw and why I would throw something to the ground.

"Um…nothing."

"If it was nothing, then why did you throw that thing to the ground? And further more-"

"Oh Pinkie I'd love to stay here and play 'why is William so weird' but I really have to go pick up Screwball from school so…yeah."

I snapped my fingers and teleported to the school leaving Pinkie confused and with a mess to clean up.

As the school bell rang all the fillies and colts rushed out of the building and headed for their home. However there was one filly that stood in front of the school waiting as Applebloom passed by.

"Hey Screwball, why aren't you heading home?"

"I'm waiting for my dad, he said he'd come and pick me up from school but I don't see him anywhere."

"I'm sure he's just running a little late."

Applebloom walked over to Screwball started staring into space. Suddenly, Screwball noticed there was a small red flower in the ground and remembered what her dad said earlier that day and decided to pick it. She walked over to it and grabbed it in her teeth and pulled but it was really stuck in the ground, she pulled harder and harder trying to get it out of the ground and when she did she noticed there a hand attached to it, belonging to me.

"Hello sweetie."

"Daddy!" She hugged me despite the fact that I was all filthy from being underground and I happily returned it. When she was done I got up on my feet, shook the dirt off of me, and we both made our way home.

"So Screwball, tell me about your day."

"It was great! First I met every pony and a lot of them were really except for two of them with…gemstone names, I forget."

"If they give you any problems you know you can come talk to me right?"

"Uh-huh, then during the day I got to play with a train."

"Funny, so did I."

"And we learned about creatures that burrow in the ground like worms or moles."

"Heh, I saw them to."

Screwball looked at me with disbelief. "Really? Gee dad you sure do some interesting things."

"Yeah, I do." As we were walking I heard a rustling coming from the trees, a suspicious rustling at that.

"You know, maybe one day I can have just as interesting…"

As she was talking I heard the rustling grow in volume and I had a nagging feeling it was bad.

"Get down!" I grabbed her and pulled her down as well as myself, seconds later I saw a mass of brown feathers pass me by. When it slowed down and I got up I saw the source, an old foe.

"Gilda." I growled angrily.

"I'm back!" She proclaimed loudly with an evil plot in the back of her mind

**Oh my! Looks like Gilda has returned after her first smack down at the hands of our hero, what possible plan could she have to take him down? Find out on the next exciting chapter of "A new Discord" Please review and favorite my story because it pleases me to see all your positive feedback, also if you wouldn't mind please recommend this story to your friends and if you review this chapter please tell me your favorite part/reference.**


	7. Griffon brawl 2013

Chapter 7

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face back here after what you pulled Gilda. I hope for your sake you've come to apologize."

She scoffed in mid-air. "Ha! Yeah right, me apologize to a dweeb like you? As if."

I decided not to get angry at her until she did something underhanded or despicable, then if she tried to harm any of us I'd annihilate her. "All right, if you're not here to apologize then for what purpose?"

She gave an evil smile and outstretched her claws. "Revenge."

I raised my fist and cracked the knuckles on my right hand. "Well if you're that insistent on getting your butt kicked why didn't you just say so?"

She chuckled a bit. "Not just you hay for brains, now I want revenge on all of your friends."

"Ha! You're kidding right? There's no way I'm going to bother Rainbow and her friends to deal with a problem I could handle myself."

Gilda looked unimpressed then looked at my side and saw Screwball. "Oh I get it, you're afraid of getting embarrassed in front of the runt, is that it?"

That made me angry, I teleported behind Gilda and she didn't even notice, when I got behind her I pinched her left shoulder tight enough to hurt her a little and so that she noticed me. When she did I leaned in closer to speak no louder than a whisper

"Listen closely griffon that 'runt' as you call her is my daughter, she's called Screwball and that's the only name you will address her by unless you want to be in a hospital for the next month."

She got out of my grip and turned around. "An empty threat, I've gotten better since last time and now I'm prepared to take you down."

I chuckled a bit underneath my breath. "You honestly think you can beat me after last time? Let me tell you something, the power you saw last time wasn't even half of what I'm capable of."

Gilda disavowed my statement. "You're bluffing; you were probably trying your hardest to beat me and won by just a tiny bit."

I scowled at her over confidence. To prove to her how much power I had I raised my hand to the air and opened my fist, a ball of energy began to build and it just kept growing and growing in diameter. I could have made it bigger but I stopped when it was about the size of a tree. Gilda looked up at it with fear.

"You see this ball Gilda? If I dropped this ball right now it would be strong enough to wipe out you and anything else within a block of here. That's how strong I am and that's how much power you're dealing with if you want to mess with me or my friends." I forced the energy back down into my hand and waited for her reaction.

"Oh what, you think I'm scared? You're just trying to get me to run away so that you don't have to embarrass yourself fighting me."

I descended to the ground back next to Screwball; I could clearly see that Gilda wasn't going to back down unless she got a fight.

"Ugh fine, if it'll get you out of here faster."

I snapped my fingers and summoned all six of my friends to my side; a lot of them looked confused as to what just happened.

"What are we doing here? I was just in the library reading a book and then poof here I am." Twilight said

"Sorry to bother you girls but we've got trouble." I pointed to Gilda floating above us and suddenly all the girls were on their hooves looking focused and ready to attack.

"What do you want Gilda? Same thing as last time I assume?" Rainbow Dash said

"Oh dash, always so brash you assume I'd just keep trying for the same things over and over again. No, this time I'm taking out my anger on all of you and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Rainbow growled. "Arrogant freak, how dare you…"

I raised my hand signaling Rainbow to stand down as I formulated a plan to get us out of this situation.

"Well, if you're so confident in yourself Gilda then why don't we make a sport of it?"

I snapped my fingers again and from the ground raised a pentagon wire cage with two bleacher stands and four rows next to it. As they rose up from the ground Gilda looked a bit surprised.

"What's with the ring?"

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to set an example to the other ponies in town about how serious you are by showing off your fantastic skills. And now to get a crowd."

I pulled out a microphone from my pocket and spoke into it.

"Mares and gentle colts!" My booming voice got the attention of every pony in the approximate area. "Some of you may be wondering why this stage has suddenly appeared out of the ground, and if you haven't you probably need to get your eyes checked." A few ponies chuckled at my joke. "In any case we've got a special event for you tonight, I'm sure some of you remember Gilda here who visited town not too long ago?"

Most ponies shot her dirty looks. "Well in any case she's here today to test her might against the seven of us in a one on one cage match." The ponies got excited and some of them clapped. "This will be a fight unlike any you have ever seen folks, the tough griffon with a heart of acid going up against seven of Ponyville's poster ponies, truly a fight that cannot be missed, am I right?"

Now the ponies were really getting into the spirit of things and started cheering. "Here's how it's going to work: Gilda will go up against one of us and we will fight until the other is knocked out, if Gilda wins she'll continue fighting after her injuries have been healed and if she can defeat all of us than she'll have proved that she has muscle to back up her empty threats."

"Hey!"

"So, be here in one hour to see this feathery foe go up against her first opponent, the pegasus who'll knock you out faster than she can fly, Rainbow Dash! Are you excited ponies?" I was met by an uproarious applause. "Then I'll see you all in an hour, don't miss it."

As the crowd dissipated I turned and faced Gilda. "You hear that Gilda? They're really excited for the match. The only question is, who are they rooting for?"

I smiled confidently knowing that Gilda must be getting nervous. "Whatever, I'll see you guys here later. Don't be late."

With that Gilda flew off leaving the seven of us to prepare.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Twilight asked.

"Positive, did you see how she reacted after I made sure her display was going to be seen by at least two dozen ponies? She's scared."

"No she wasn't. I looked at her the whole time and she still looked the same, super mean and no fun at all." Pinkie said.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Pinkie; you see everybody deals with fear differently." I pulled a cupcake out of my pocket and started throwing it up into the air and catching it. "When dealing with fear some people like to pretend that everything is fine and some people like Gilda try to look tough on the outside but deep down…" I squished the cupcake in my hand. "It crushes them, she'll crack I'm sure of it."

Twilight thought about it. "Hmm, from a psychological perspective that does make sense, but out of curiosity why did you pull out a cupcake to talk about fear?"

"If only you knew." I started licking my hands to get the icing off. "Mmm, vanilla. Well, we'd better get ready for the fight. Dash, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot back there but I thought you'd like to get at her first."

Rainbow gave me a look of determination. "You thought right, Gilda's my friend and I thought I could solve this peacefully." She brought her hoofs together. "But if the time has come to fight, I'll fight."

"That's what I like to hear, everyone get to training and we'll meet back here in fifty minutes." I grabbed Screwball's hoof. "Come on Screwball, let's go."

I led her back home and inside. We walked through the halls together until I found the room I was looking for. I opened up the door to reveal a solid white room.

"Ah, here we go."

Screwball looked confused. "Daddy, what are we doing in a white room?"

"This isn't just any white room sweetie, this is my training room."

"But why is it all white?"

"Well it's because the room itself is slightly psychic."

"Psychic? What does that mean?"

"It means it has the ability to access people's brains and read their thoughts. This room is designed to create challenges unique to the person who enters it with random difficulties and enemies with several ways of completing them. I usually have it set for random challenges however I can change it directly with a thought."

I pointed my finger and suddenly weights and training equipment started to sprout out of the ground. "There now I can train and for you…" I pointed my finger at the other side of the room and sprouted a make shift playground complete with a jungle gym, monkey bars, swings, and slides. "A play ground to play in, hope you like it."

Screwball looked giddy as she ran over to the playground while I snapped my fingers, changing my sweat shirt into workout clothes. I pumped two hundred pound weights, did pushups and sit ups, and even ran around a large track to increase my strength speed and flexibility while Screwball played on the swings, forty five minutes went by pretty fast and soon I had to get ready to put my plan into motion.

Once I had cooled down and switched into my normal clothes I led Screwball out of the room.

"Well I think that was a pretty good workout, I defiantly feel a bit tougher than normal and that's without magic. What about you Screwball? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, that was fun! So what's next?"

"Well, I just need to go in my bedroom for a second and then we'll go to the fight okay?" She nodded and I headed to my room to prepare.

Screwball waited for about five minutes until she got restless. She walked inside the room. "Dad, what's taking so long?"

When she walked in however there was no one there but she did notice a note on the bed. She trotted over, sat on the bed, and read it.

_Dear Screwball,_

_I'm sorry that I left you unexpectedly but this is something that I didn't want you see. There's going to be a lot of violence at this match and I don't want you seeing it all, I'm sorry if you're disappointed and possibly angry with me but I'm asking you to please respect my wishes and stay home until I get back._

Screwball didn't want this and she prepared to get up and find her father but when she tried to get up her whole body felt heavy and she couldn't, she also began to get sleepy. As she fell down on the bed she looked at the bottom of the paper and saw some additional stuff.

_P.S I know you aren't going to stay home it just isn't like you, so just in case you don't want to stay home (which you probably don't) I coated this paper in a high powered sedative to put you to sleep. Don't worry, you won't be out too long and by the time you wake up I'll be back home. Have a nice nap._

As Screwball finished reading the letter she passed out.

Back at the arena with only five minutes left before the match Rainbow Dash was preparing to fight Gilda as I teleported right in front of her.

"Hey Rainbow, are you ready for the fight?"

"Pretty much, but to be honest I'm a little nervous."

"That's natural, but why are you nervous? Usually you're so confident in your abilities I would have thought you'd be ready for this."

"I am ready, but it's not just me I'm worried about it's all of our friends."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Personally, I think we're the only two people strong enough to take her down. I mean you took her down without even trying, and I'm pretty strong and fast enough to dodge her but I'm not sure about the others. Applejacks kicks are pretty strong but she's also kind of slow, Fluttershy would be too scared to fight, Rarity is too uptight to do anything so 'un lady-like', Twilight looks like she hasn't been in a fight in her life, and Pinkie…well actually I'm not sure about her."

"I wouldn't bet against Pinkie in a fight but I'm not sure if she's up to it either."

"If we fail, Gilda could end up really hurting our friends and I can't let that happen."

I thought about what she said and she was right, that was something I hadn't thought about. This required me to change my plans quickly and after racking my brain a bit I came up with something.

"_Oh, that's a really bad idea but it just might work."_

Out of my jacket I pulled out a white boutonniere and put it on my jacket. "Hey Rainbow, I thought about putting on a flower to spruce up my outfit, tell me what you think."

She moved closer to observe the flower and when she got close enough it sprayed her with gas, she began to get woozy and fell backwards while I caught her stopping her from hitting the ground.

"What…did you-"

I pointed at the boutonniere. "This is a fake flower Rainbow, filled with knockout gas. I'm going to take on Gilda myself…without my powers."

"Wha…but you can't…I-"

"Sh sh sh sh, just let the chemical do its job. You aren't fighting today and our friends don't get hurt on my watch."

"You…jerk." Then she passed out. I had to hide her in a nearby bush so no pony would find her. When that was taken care off I rushed over to the ring where Gilda was already inside and preparing to fight Rainbow Dash. I pulled out that microphone from my pocket again and started the show.

"Mares and Gentlecolts! Take your seats because the fight is about to start." As ponies filled up the seats they looked excited for what was about to go down, I even saw the rest of the mane six sitting in the rows waiting to see her friend fight. if only they knew what was about to come.

"In the first corner weighing in at 237 pounds we have the fighter with nothing nice to say but she talks anyway, the slicer of nicer ponies like yourselves, Gilda the griffon" The crowd audibly booed but was silenced when Gilda gave them an angry look.

"And in the other corner weighing in at…" I stopped for a moment to build up tension. "Folks there's been a change in the programing, in the other corner weighing in at 145 pounds, he's nuttier than peanut brittle and twice as delicious, he's got the power to be the man of hour and he'll make it rain chocolate rain, give it up for Bedlam!"

With that I ran out into the arena and through the door. "Bedlam, that's a good name I think I'll keep that one."

Gilda looked surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought I was fighting Dash."

"There's been a change in plans, unless you're scared to fight me?"

"What? No, I just don't want to fight you because it's unfair you've got all the magic and junk."

"Well, that can be easily fixed." I held out my open hand and then suddenly a crystal ball appeared, and then slowly that crystal ball began to be filled with red until it was full. "Done, I've put all my magic in this ball so now I'm just a man. Twilight, catch!" I threw the ball into the crowd and Twilight caught it with her magic.

"Now that that's taken care of, I think it's about time I taught you a lesson."

"Heh, there's nothing you can teach me runt."

"Oh there's always something new you can learn, let's start with getting your ass kicked 101."

Gilda psyched up and charged at me, as she prepared to slash me with her claws. I jumped up dodging her attack and came down on her back causing her pain. Unfortunatly, she pushed me off her back and onto the ground and then she kicked me with her back claws sending me across the floor, and it hurt.

"What's wrong? Can't take a simple hit?"

I grabbed my chest as I got up and prepared to fight. "What's the matter Gilda, afraid?"

"Disappointed. You're not a fighter."

"Oh, I know what this is about, maybe you'd rather be fighting a girl." That got her angry, she lunged at me and started punching me mercilessly in the stomach seven times, she pushed me up against the fence and I could only escape by kicking her in the jaw with my longer legs.

I moved away from there trying to get some space between us. When she wasn't looking I made a punch for her but she dodged and punched me in the back, I turned around and tried to punch her again but this time she grabbed my first in her claw then she grabbed my jacket with her other claw and lifted me above her head, spun me around a few times, and sent me flying to the other end of the arena. I got up feeling the pain in my stomach and jaw grow as the crowd cheered at the display while my friends covered their eyes.

A little ways away Rainbow finally came to and realized what had happened. "That idiot!" She quickly got up and headed toward the ring where she saw me on the ground trying to get up. "Will!" She rushed over to the cage and tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. "What do you think you're doing?"

I got up slowly and rather painfully. "Teaching her a lesson she'll never forget."

I ran at her again punching only to have her dodge and then punch me in the face sending me to the ground again.

"Gilda, stop it!" She pleaded.

"He asked for it, whatever happens to him now it's his fault."

I got up again and faced her, wiping the blood away from my mouth. "So when are you gonna start, has been?"

She growled as she kneed me in the stomach and I retaliated by grabbing my hands together and hitting her over the head. This didn't hurt her that much as she slashed me across the chest with her claws causing a big mark on my chest, she then bitch slapped me across the ring. She walked closer to me slowly, then she rolled me onto my back, got on top of me and started slashing over and over again causing even more cuts and pain.

Breathing heavily I looked up at her. "I don't have any powers, and you're still too old and too weak to knock me out."

That finished it she grabbed me by the collar, raised me up and with one big uppercut sent me across the ring again but this time I stayed down, and everything faded to black.

"Get up runt, I'm not done with you yet."

She walked over to me and turned me over on my back. "Hey, are you in there?"

She was that my eyes were closed and I wasn't moving, she picked up my arm to see if I would get up and it fell to the ground, worrily she put her head against my chest and felt that there was no rising of air, and no heartbeat. She looked back at me in horror.

Pretty soon every pony understood what was going on, looking in horror at the scene or turning their heads away. My friends were the one that took it the hardest, they all looked horrified and Pinkies hair went straight. Quickly, they rushed down towards the arena as Rainbow Dash flew over the gate and into the arena she rushed over to me and put her head against my chest to see if I was still there. Then she punched Gilda in the face.

"What have you done? How could you do this to someone?"

Gilda just looked at the enfuriated Rainbow Dahs with fear and regret. "I…I don't know. I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted him to back down."

"Just to BACK DOWN?! You piece of shit I'LL KILL YOU!"

She began punching Gilda again and again trying to get her anger out until her friends came in and held her back.

"NO! No, let me go, let me go!" At this point Rainbow couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears.

A few minutes later every pony left leaving just the six ponies I had known the closest huddled around my body. Pinkie was the first to walk up to me.

"Willie, I didn't know you very well but you seemed very nice. You liked it when I threw you those unexpected parties, you mad me that chocolate rain cloud which I still like to use whenever I'm feeling a bit down, and… you were a great friend." She lent down and kissed me on the cheek. "I promise you, I'm going to give you the best funeral service ever and then maybe we'll stop feeling so bad."

I opened my eyes slowly, still feeling the effects. "I'm flattered Pinkie…" They all looked at me with faces of shock and joy, and Pinkies hair began to gain volume. "Even in death, you'd want to throw me an awesome party, that's dedication."

When I stopped talking they all rushed me and gave a great big hug, which hurt because of all my injuries.

"Guys, I'm still really hurt so please be gentle."

They all backed away slowly until Rainbow got up in my face. "What the hay was that? Why would you do something so stupid, we all thought you died."

"Ah, but I was only pretending to be dead. Twilight pull out the thing from my left pocket."

She used her magic to reach into my pocket and then pulled out a needle. "It's a needle."

"I had that little thing in my pocket before the fight. If you'll recall…"

_Flashback…_

_She then bitch slapped me across the ring. When I was on my stomach and no pony was looking I pulled out the needle and injected it in my arm and quickly put it back in my pocket. That's when Gilda came over and flipped me on my back._

"The needle was filled with a toxin which lowers your heartbeat to two beats per minute, keeping you alive but making it seem like your dead.

"You wanted her to see what it would feel like to kill someone." Twilight said.

"You think it worked?"

Everyone was too preoccupied to notice Gilda walk over to us. "It worked." She held reached down and helped get me on my feet. When I was on my feet, I stumbled a bit about to fall over when Twilight and Pinkie came over and helped me up.

"Twilight, do you still have my magic?"

"Yeah, here it is." She levitated the ball into my hand and I absorbed all the magic back into my body. "Oh yeah, oh that feels so much better."

"Yeah, you've still got tons of cuts and bruises all along your body."

"Right, I need to heal, can you take me back home?" They nodded as we started walking off, until I stopped them for a moment. "Oh and Gilda…" She looked at me. "If you can ever find the goodness in your heart again, you'll be welcome back into this city. I know it."

She gave me a blank stare and then just flew off without saying a word.

Screwball woke up from her forced nap and saw me walk in the house with the two other ponies.

"Daddy?"

"Hi sweetie, how was your nap?"

She observed me closer and saw all my injuries. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just fell down some stairs."

"You look really bad."

"It was a lot of stairs. Twilight, can you guide me into that room?"

We walked into my blank room and I snapped my fingers painfully and summoned a Vita-chamber from Bioshock.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"Advanced healing technology called a Vita-chamber, this thing will heal me before sunrise tomorrow but I need to stay inside it and I can't get out. Pinkie, while I'm inside can you take care of Screwball for me?" She nodded. "Thank you. Now I just need to push the button to open the doors."

I pushed the big red button and the doors opened, the two ponies put me gently on the ground. Then they pushed the button sealing me in the chamber and giving me time to fall asleep after a very strenuous day.

**That's a rap! Hope you guys liked the chapter and are okay with me not just beating the crap out of Gilda. As always, please favorite my story, leave a review, and recommend this to your friends. Also, please leave any ideas you have for future chapters and I just might use it and also please tell me if there's anything you think I can improve on, I enjoy positive reviews but I also want to make this story as good as I can.**


	8. Oh baby and Enemy of shadow

Chapter 8

Screwball was sleeping soundly having a dream about peanut butter, when suddenly she was awoken by a large explosion. She awoke from sleep startled and felt very groggy, she looked out the window and saw that the sun had just started to rise. But back to the explosion, she walked down the hall to investigate and when she did she saw a room with a door ajar and black powder along the doorway. She looked inside and saw me with a scientists lab coat on, which had turned gray due to the explosion and random bottles filled with colorful liquids scattered all across the room.

"Dad, what are you doing? The sun just rose up."

"Really? Last I saw it was still night time."

Now she looked confused. "Are you saying that you've been up all night?"

"I guess I have. When I was healing in that chamber they injected me with adrenaline to keep me up during the healing process, when I was done healing it was around eight o clock at night and I wasn't tired so I thought 'hey why not take up a hobby?' so I tried alchemy."

"Really?" She reached for a group of vials filled with liquids.

"Don't touch those!" I said loudly.

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"You see how there's a black label on the glass? I put it there because those potions are explosive and if you jostle them too much they'll explode." I yawned a huge yawn. "Great, now I feel really sleepy, I haven't gotten any sleep and I'm probably going to be really cranky today, oh well." I looked down and realized I still had one potion I haven't tested yet.

"Hey Screwball, since you came in would you like to help me test this potion?"

I handed her the bottle and she looked at it curiously. "What does it do?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm testing it. Don't worry I've already checked and it won't explode so give it a go."

She stared at the bottle a bit more before deciding to drink it. "Okay." She brought the drink to her mouth and downed the whole thing in one go.

As I turned around to clean up my supplies I was curious what the potion did. "How do you feel Screwball? Any different?"

I heard no response so I turned around and found that the room was empty. "Screwball? Sweetie, where did you go?"

I walked around the empty room a bit until I stubbed my toe on something heavy but soft, suddenly that thing started…crying? I looked down and saw a tiny purple baby filly crying at my feat. Worried, I quickly picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"_Great, it looks like my potion reverted her age so know she's the age of a baby." _I yawned again. _"And I'm in no condition to look after a baby; I don't know how this could be worse."_

Suddenly, Screwball started crying again and I was snapped out of my sleep deprived train of thought. Slowly rocking her in my arms I tried to calm her down.

"Sh sh sh sh, don't cry sweetie, there's no reason to be sad, daddies here. Oh dear, you're naked let's fix that."

I snapped my fingers and gave her a diaper just in case, however it seems my words did not seem to help as she kept crying, so I brought her into my room and used my magic to summon a rocking chair in the corner of the room. I sat down and slowly rocked the chair trying to calm her down but it still didn't work.

"Come on, what's wrong with you?"

I heard her stomach gurgle a little bit and then realized that she was hungry.

"Oh you're hungry? Of course, you just got up of course you'd be hungry." I snapped again and made her a warm bottle of milk, she took it in both hooves and drank down the whole thing really quickly letting out acute little burp at the end. After she finished the bottle she looked much more content.

"There you go, now doesn't that feel better?"

She yawned a cute little baby yawn and started to fall asleep in my arms. Seeing her asleep and being in this comfy chair made me sleepy as well, I slowly began to drift to sleep as well.

I wasn't sure how long I slept but I was awoken by a knocking at my front door, I looked out the window and saw that the sun had risen and was prominently in the sky so it must be after eight. The knocking persisted so I got up to answer it, but first I made a little crib for Screwball and put her in it so she could continue her nap. On the way downstairs I snapped my fingers and changed from my mad scientist jacket to my normal clothes. I opened the door and saw Twilight knocking.

"Will, we've got trouble."

I yawned loudly. "Twilight, it's too early in the morning to be asking me for help, can't you ask your friends to help you?"

"No, this is unlike anything I've ever seen. Last night, a scream was heard and when two ponies went to investigate it they saw a mare being carried off by a shadowy figure. They said…it looked like a griffon, I don't want to assume anything but there's only one griffon we know of who would do something this horrible."

I groaned. "Ugh, look Twilight I just… I lack the energy to be pissed right now okay?"

"Rough night?" She asked curiously

"Not at first, the healing went along just fine but then I couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed up all night brewing potions and now…I've got something else to deal with."

Twilight was getting a little impatient. "What could be more important than the kidnapping of a pony?"

Then the sound of crying which I was all too familiar with started up again.

"Why does it sound like you have a baby in your house?"

"Because I do, well technically I don't it's just…ugh, just come inside and I'll explain."

Twilight followed me back inside and I led her to my room where Screwball was crying again. She looked in the cradle and observed the crying Screwball.

"I'll ask again, why do you have a baby?"

"It's not any baby, it's Screwball. Last night, when I tried making potions I gave her one to test and it seems to have reverted her age to that of a baby. Now that you're up to speed let's see what I can do about that crying."

I picked her up out of her crib and put her in my arms.

"Come on sweetie, what's wrong? We took a nap, you're fed, and no loud noises went off so what could it be?"

I gave a quick sniff in the air and then realized the problem. "Ugh, I'm glad I put that diaper on you before otherwise this could've been messy. Hang on a second Twilight; I'll take care of this."

I put her on the bed and summoned myself a new diaper, and then I undid the snaps of her old one and put the new one on her. I have a younger brother so I've a changed a diaper a couple of times in my life. When I finished, Screwball looked much better and I looked and saw Twilight smiling at me for some reason.

"What? Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because of what you just did."

"Oh you mean my hands? Yeah, they're funny looking but they're much more ambidextrous than hooves so…"

"No no, I mean what you did to change the baby."

I was confused. "What do you mean? I changed her, isn't that what any parent would do?"

"Exactly, with your magic you could have changed the diaper to clean but you didn't you went straight in for the more manual approach without thinking, that's instinct on your part and it's a good sign of maturity."

"Really? Huh, that is interesting."

I threw the diaper into the trash and picked up Screwball again. "There you go, doesn't that feel better being clean? Now I can do this." I pressed my face against her stomach and gave her a zerbert causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Ah, as cute as you are as a baby we should probably try to find an antidote, do you agree Twilight?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, although if we want an antidote you should probably go see Zecora in the Everfree forest. While you're doing that, I'd be more than happy to look after Screwball for you."

"What? No, I want to keep her with me, I'm running on very little sleep and keeping her around helps me stay up."

"I'm sorry Will but the Everfree is too dangerous to take a child, you'll have to leave her with me." She took Screwball from my arms with her magic.

I didn't like leaving her alone with a toddler, especially my own but I knew that she was right it was too dangerous. "Ugh, alright you can watch over. Just please be careful with her, and here I'll send some supplies over to the library."

I snapped some supplies and teleported them to the library, just the essentials: Bottles of milk, cradle, diapers, pacifier, and a rattle for her to play with.

"All right, I'm going to go get an antidote from Zecora, see you two in a little bit." I was walking out of the room when I accidently smacked into the door frame instead of walking through the door.

"Um, are you sure you're okay Will?"

I got up and dusted myself off. "Yeah I'm fine, without a lot of sleep I can't really preform as well but I think I'll be alright."

"I don't know maybe you'd like some coffee to help keep you up."

"Sure that sounds great; I'll go make some right now."

I walked into the kitchen and took one of those instant cups of coffee and put it in the machine, a few minutes later fresh hot coffee was filled in a mug.

"Ah, you're right Twilight this is exactly what I needed." I then took the mug of hot liquid and shoved it in my face causing a burning sensation and me screaming in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh my gosh, why would you do that to yourself?"

"You said use some coffee."

"Yeah, to drink not pour on your face and scald yourself, why would you do something like that?"

"Because I hate coffee, have you ever tried drinking it? It's like your taste buds just died in your mouth, it's awful." I got over the pain in my face. "But apart from the searing pain in my face I do feel much more alert now. Good luck Twilight, I should be back soon."

I rushed out the door and into the forest down the dirt path that I knew led to Zecora's shack. I could run pretty fast and made it there in about fifteen minutes. When I reached the humble shack of the apothecary zebra I knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." I heard her say in her African accent.

As I walked inside I saw her working on a few potions until she turned around and saw me.

"Ah, it's nice to see a new face but tell me what has brought you to this place?"

"Hello, Miss Zecora I've come to you asking for help. I've had a mishap with a potion I've created and I was told that you knew a lot about elixirs and might be able to help me find a cure."

She thought about it for a second. "Hmm, I'm no master but I shall see, now please describe the symptoms to me."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what I put in it but it caused a filly to become younger and turned her into a baby."

Zecora went to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out what I'm guessing was a book of recipes. "It appears you're not the first to make this error so please my guest, dismiss your terror. There is a way to get her treated, and here are the ingredients that are needed: Moss from an oak tree, a chocolate chip cookie, scales from a bass, and a cylinder of glass. Gather these things and I'll give you the rest, then feed it to your victim and you're problem's addressed."

I nodded. "Understood, I'll be back as soon as I can with the ingredients."

"I know what I ask you for is quite odd but please hurry back new chaos god."

As I was about to exit the door I was stuck on that last sentence. "How did you…"

"You think that I did not hear? I get the news even out here." She gave a sly smile as I walked back out the door.

"Man, I don't feel like collecting all those ingredients, it sounds like it would take way too long. Wait, I know! Activate transition cards!"

**45 minutes later…**

"Zecora, I've gotten all the ingredients that you've asked for." I said after making my triumphant return to the shack.

"Well done you're task is almost through, now hand them to me and I'll begin part two."

I gave the ingredients to Zecora and she put them in a large cauldron of bubbling green liquid, when she did the liquid jumped up and it changed color to blue. When it settled I dunked in the glass vial I had collected and filled it to the top.

"Just mix in the potion with food, and she should be back to normal, dude."

I nodded. "Thank you Zecora, for all your help and especially for trusting someone you haven't met before."

"Though we haven't met face to face, I can tell that you benefit the pony race. I have no more to say, please see yourself out and have a nice day."

I put the concoction in my pocket and walked back down the path I had come from. However, I found that my energy began to wane, I didn't want to run and I felt the urge to sleep creep up on me again.

"_Oh no, my adrenaline rush is wearing off and I'm not even close to Ponyville. I need a way back but I'm too tired to fly or use my super speed, maybe I can use a travel animal, oh I know!"_

I snapped my fingers and summoned a horse for me to ride; it was a solid black horse with a saddle and reigns.

"Well aren't you a handsome horse." I said, complimenting the creature I had either summoned or created (I'm not quite sure which one it is)

"Oh please you flatter me." I heard the horse whinny but somehow I understood them as words. This surprised me.

"You can talk?" I asked curious.

"Well of course all horses can talk, it's just that humans never listen close enough to hear us and we're mostly only understood by our own kind."

I was still confused. "Then how come I can understand you?"

"I don't know, are you some kind of special person?"

"No, I'm just a human/draconequus."

"What's a draconequus?"

"It's a creature with a bunch of animals parts fused together to create one being but mostly its half dragon and half…horse! Of course, that's why I can understand horses because technically I'm part horse."

"That sounds logical, but I assume you didn't just bring me here to talk?"

"No, I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me ride you into town, I wasn't going to ask before but that was before I could talk to horses."

He whinnied. "I would be more than happy to help, to be honest you're only person I've known to care about my feelings so far, most people just get on my without even asking."

"Well, maybe if they knew the real you…"

"Point taken, climb aboard."

I got on the horse and took the reins.

"Let's be off…sorry I don't even know your name."

"Susan."

"Ah, so you're a girl horse?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you aren't used to riding a transvestite horse. In any case let's go."

Susan ran towards town in full gallop while I tried to keep my balance on top of him, I had never ridden a horse before but I found the experience exhilarating as the wind blew through my hair and I saw the forest whiz past me. After 20 or so minutes we made it to the outskirts of town, when Susan looked into the town he was surprised.

"Wait, so this world is completely occupies by multi colored ponies?" He asked

"Well not completely, there are plenty of mythical creatures and other animals but the ponies are responsible for quite a lot, if you'd like you could stay here with me."

He shook his horse head no. "Sorry, but this is just a little bit too weird for me, I liked it better back home."

I slid off his back. "Alright, since you got me here I send you back home. Thank you Susan, I had a nice time."

"Me to, and hey if you need me again I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thanks for that, farewell."

I snapped my fingers and sent him back to wherever I got him from. From there I walked back into town and headed straight for the library, when I got there I saw books everywhere and Twilight who looked stressed out and her hair was all frizzy like when she went crazy during Lesson Zero (Speaking of which when does that happen? That was like episode three right after Return to Harmony and I've been here for a couple of days, what gives?)

In any case, Twilight looked tired and she was relieved when I stepped inside.

"Oh Will, thank goodness you're here, I didn't know how much more I could take."

"What's going on Twilight?"

"After you left Screwball was only asleep for another twenty or so minutes before she woke up and started freaking out that I wasn't you. So I gave her a bottle and a rattle to calm her down which worked but then she started crawling all over the place and insists on picking up and looking at everything."

I sighed in happiness. "That's my girl, ever curious about the world she lives in."

As Twilight was talking to me I looked behind her and saw Screwball trying to climb up a book case but only managed to shake it which caused the books to start falling down. As quickly as I could I pointed my finger at the spot and put up a small barrier around Screwball so that the books hit the barrier and not her, when all the books stopped falling I took down the barrier relieved that none hit her. Unfortunately, one last book I didn't fell down and fell on her leg and then she started crying from pain.

"Oh no!" I said worried. I went over and picked her up trying to calm her down. First, I made a little ice pack and wrapped it around her leg to get rid of the pain, and then I brought her upstairs to where Twilight had put the crib and sat down on her bed, rocking Screwball slowly and calmly.

"There you go, come on you can't be sad, not when I'm so silly. Like this!" I made my pupils spin around in my head and she looked at me curiously. "Or maybe this…" I turned my head into a fish and did that thing fish do with their mouths, which caused her to giggle. "And this…" I turned my head into a dog and started to lick her face like dogs would do; now she was laughing uncontrollably.

"You see? There's no need to cry when daddy's here because everything is wonderful."

As I was holding her she yawned a little bit.

"Tired again? Well I suppose if you were used to having a lot of energy before and then had it drained from you you'd be pretty sleepy too. Well then, let me sing you a lullaby."

I pulled out a small music box from my pocket and sang her one of the only lullabies I knew.

_Stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizons_

_I'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again._

_Teddy bears and pink, ducks and lambs of white_

_Don't you cry dear I'm here now; I'll be your night light._

_Stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizons_

_I'll rap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again._

_Smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling and laughter_

_Someday life will always be happily ever after._

When I had finished I put Screwball back in her crib and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, as I exited the room I saw Twilight standing in the doorway looking at me with a look of shock, appreciation, and proudness (if that's a word)

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Ever since you turned your head into a fish. What you just did there was…fantastic, it's almost like you knew exactly what to do."

"I wish I knew exactly what to do, to be honest I just did what felt natural and what she wanted." I looked behind me and saw Screwball sleeping soundly. "Let's talk more down stairs."

We walked out of the room and into the library and continued to talk.

"Honestly Twilight, I've never been a father before especially to an infant."

"Well, you certainly don't show it. You have this way of just taking control of a situation and having it work in your favor."

"Yeah, but when things don't go according to plan that's when it all comes crashing down hard." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vial of blue liquid. "In any case, here's the antidote when she wakes up I'll mix this in with her milk and she should return to normal."

"So we'll just wait for her to finish her nap?"

"Pretty much, to be honest I almost want to keep her like this because she's so cute but she has to go to school and stuff and if her consciousness is still in there I know she wouldn't like being stuck as a baby."

Twilight and I sat in silence for about thirty minutes until I heard a thumping noise come from upstairs.

"She's up, I'll go get her."

I walked up the stairs and looked into the crib but when I did I felt my heart stop, Screwball was missing. I looked all around the room but didn't see her anywhere, I rushed to the window and looked on the ground but I still couldn't see her anywhere.

"Screwball? SCREWBALL!" I screamed looking for her everywhere. When I couldn't find her anywhere I rushed downstairs to ask Twilight for help.

"Twilight, Screwball is missing."

"What? Where did she go?"

"I don't know that's why she's missing, we have to find her."

We both rushed outside as we searched the streets.

"She's pretty small so she couldn't have gotten far, maybe we should check…"

I was interrupted as Twilight pointed something out. "Will, look up there!"

I turned around and saw that she was pointing to a figure in the sky, flying away from town. The figure was dark and I couldn't make out any details about it but I did see a little purple bundle in its claws, when I did I felt my anger boil and I was filled with rage.

"That's looks like the same thing that stole that mare last night."

"Yeah? Well it just fucked up because it messes with me and my girl and now… IT WILL PAY!"

I sprouted my wings and rushed into the air flying after the figure as fast as I could, I picked up speed and started to gain up on it, soon I was really close.

"Hey ugly!"

It turned around and when it did I gave it a strong right punch in the jaw which caused it to drop Screwball, when it did I dive bombed down to catch her and make sure she was safe. When I knew she was safe I gave her a hug.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're safe."

My moment was interrupted as I heard that black griffon growl in anger. I couldn't leave Screwball with anyone this time, I had to take her into the fight, so I made myself a papoose for her to ride in (It's what you call that thing adults wear so they can put their baby in it and carry them around without carrying them.)

"Now you just stay here sweetie, daddy's got to go kick some ass."

The griffon flew down at me and tried to swipe me with its claws but I dodged it by moving to the side, then I grabbed its throat and held it tight enough to stop it from attacking.

"Now then, since you're not gonna be hurting me anymore let's have a look at you." I gave the griffon a look over; I couldn't tell whether or not it was male or female. "You know at first I thought you were Gilda, the only griffon I knew who would have the balls to try something like this but you aren't giving any witty banter, no condescending remarks, you're just abducting and attacking like a mindless animal. But then that begs the question, why are you black? There are no black griffons and this isn't a costume or paint so maybe…"

I was interrupted as the griffon bit down on my hand making me let go of it. When I released my grip it started to attack me again but I was fast enough to dodge it, then I uppercut it in the stomach to stop its attacks and then kicked it up further into the air. I flew up into the air after this evil griffon but it surprised me by stopping suddenly and punching me in the face which only raised my anger.

"That was…the last straw."

It tried to punch me again but I teleported out of the way as the griffon looked behind itself it saw me several feet away.

"You know, if you were Gilda I might actually enjoy this. You see right now I'm in no mood for a long drawn out fight so I think I'll just finish you right now." Energy began to build up around my hands and sparks flew between my fingertips, I raised both my arms and shot them forward sending dozens of small energy shots at the shadow griffon, there were so many blasts that she wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them and was hit by one after another.

When the blasts stopped the griffon was bruised and badly damaged but no gone, it struggled to keep its head up and when it looked forward it saw me only inches away from it.

"Aww look you're hurt." I looked into its eyes which was a light blue and saw fear. "And you're afraid of me, wonderful. Let me give you some advice…run."

As soon as I finished the griffon turned tail and ran away from me as fast as it could.

"I don't know, maybe I let it off too easily. What do you think Screwball, should I let it go?"

I looked down at her and she shook her head no.

"That's why I love you, you barely have any idea what I'm saying and you still know exactly what to say. Well, since I've been using a DBZ style theme for this fight, how about I finish this off with a fan favorite."

I clasped my hands together, then cupped them and brought them close to me preparing for my final attack.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" I felt the energy build up in my hands begging to be unleashed and after a few more seconds I obliged "HA!"

I unleashed the monstrous beam in the direction of the griffon, it was far away but within a minute the beam caught up with it shaking the trees with its raw power and ripped the griffon apart leaving no traces of its existence.

"Alright, I saved the day and no pony is the wiser."

I turned around and a few feet away I saw Rainbow Dash sitting there on a cloud with her mouth hanging wide open. I was a bit nervous to explain why I had just flipped out and unleashed that much power.

"Oh, hey Rainbow."

Even after I acknowledged her she just sat there with her mouth hanging open and when she tried to speak it just came out garbled.

"Wha…with the…and the…haa, boom"

"Yeah sorry you had to see that, as you saw I have a lot of power and if need be I can unleash tons of it and just…obliterate people, but I don't because I wouldn't kill anybody who didn't absolutely deserve to die. And you have to admit that was…AWESOME!"

That shocked her out of her trance she looked at me and her smile grew wide. "Yeah it was!"

She raised her hoof and I gave it a fist bump. "You have got to show me more of those moves, that was…beyond awesome, maybe even cooler than me."

"_Wow, Rainbow admitting something is cooler than her? That's serious."_ "Sure, I'd love to show it to you some time."

Now Rainbow looked confused. "But what about…"

"Right, okay to get you up to speed, I accidently made a potion that turned Screwball into a baby. I went to Zecora's hut and she helped me make an antidote, however before I could give her the antidote that shadow griffon kidnapped her and…well, you know the rest."

"But what about…"

"The griffon? I killed it, but I have a feeling it was dead long before I got there; it was completely black and didn't talk like some kind of feral creature. I wonder what could have caused such a transformation?"

"But what about your wings?"

"My wings?" I looked behind me and saw that my wings looked different than each other; one was a blue feathered bird wing while the other was a purple bat wing. "Huh, that's new. I guess it's because I was in a hurry and just didn't have enough time to make a matching set of wings. In any case I have to go home and mix this antidote."

I snapped my fingers and teleported back home. When I arrived I got a bottle of milk and put the antidote inside which turned it a very pale blue color and I mixed in some honey to mask the flavor of the antidote so she'd drink it.

"Here you go Screwball, drink this and you'll feel much better I promise you."

She took the bottle from me and drank it all down, within a minute she had turned back to her normal age. When she did she was a bit stunned.

"Daddy? What happened? I can't remember much."

"That's okay just remember everything you can."

"I see…you, holding me in your arms and you have a dog head. I see miss Twilight, and then I'm being held by a black griffon and…a giant blue wave of energy…"

"That's good remembering on your part, if you want later tonight before you go to bed I could tell you what happened."

"Like a story?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, like a story."

The day went on and I relaxed after such a tiring day. After a while night came and Screwball was going to bed and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"So tell me a story daddy."

"Okay, so after you drank the potion…"

She shook her head no. "No, I'd like to hear a different story, one that you made up."

I was a bit surprised. "Oh, okay. Any preferences?"

"Tell me a story about hero's like you."

"_She thinks I'm a hero, that's sweet."_ I thought. I needed to come up a story for her so I decided to pick a story based on one of my favorite games.

"Okay sweetie, get comfortable, and I'll tell you a story." She shifted in her seat. "This is the legend of Link."

"Once upon a time in a kingdom called Hyrule there was an ancient artifact that was the source of all magic in the entire world called the tri-force. Because it was so powerful many ponies tried to take it but no pony ever succeeded though many came close, eventually they thought it was too much power for one pony to have so they split it up into three pieces. Legend says that the triforce of courage had to be earned and so it's power was divided and placed in several perilous dungeons, the triforce of wisdom went to the princess of Hyrule named Zelda, but the last piece the triforce of power went to an evil person, a wicked sorcerer named Ganondorf who only used its power for evil, conquering the land around him and raising an evil army."

"When the evil wizard Ganondorf continued his conquest he set his sights on Hyrule, defeating its guards and kidnapping princess Zelda. When he kidnapped her he learned that it was she was the one who held the triforce of wisdom, he knew that all he needed was the triforce of courage and he would have control over all magic ever. When people heard that Hyrule had fallen and its princess had been kidnapped many were afraid but there was one who was not, his name was Link just another anonymous knight who was devoted to the princess and so he set off from his home town whose name has been lost to time on an epic quest to save their ruler from the evil Ganondorf."

I wanted to continue with the story but Screwball looked tired. "Well that was an exciting opener; I'll tell you more tomorrow but until then get some sleep okay?" I leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Okay, that was a great story dad."

"Thank you Screwball, have a good night. I love you."

"I love you to."

I turned the lights off and went into my own room to get some sleep myself. I took my clothes off and changed into my pajamas, as I did the bottle of antidote Zecora made fell out of my pocket, I picked it up and saw that there was still a little bit left in it.

"Well, I know I'm not supposed to take other peoples medicine but…what the hell? What's the worst that could happen?"

I drank the rest of the liquid in the bottle which was about a quarter of a cup and it was really bitter. However, the effects seemed to work shortly after drinking it I felt myself getting older and taller. After the process was done I was surprised at how I looked.

"Whoa!" I said surprised at what happened and then I realized. "Whoa, I didn't think my voice could get any deeper, that's interesting." I looked over my body and tried to find any noticeable changes, after looking…everywhere (If you catch my drift) the only noticeable changes were my voice, I was about half a foot taller now, and I had more hair.

"Well, this is going to be fun to show the girls tomorrow."

**Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner…**

Pinkie was helping the cakes clean up the bakery when suddenly she shivered as she felt something pass through her. Mister Cake took notice of this.

"Is something wrong Pinkie?"

"I just felt a disturbance in the world, it's like somepony had three birthdays and I didn't plan a party for any of them. Weird."

She dismissed the feeling and resumed her work.

**Wow, this chapter is officially the longest one I've ever written. While it may be long though I did squeeze a lot of good stuff in here:**

**Rhyming ponies, Dragon ball Z style fights, baby Screwball, the beginning of a story ark (Yes, it does involve the shadow Griffon) A Legend of Zelda story, a lullaby by the amazing BaldDumboRat and now Will is 19 years old.**

**With all these amazing thing happening at once you guys must be really excited for the next chapter as you should be. In the meantime please review, favorite, and recommend my story to others. You can also send me some ideas of what you want to see in my story through review or PM and if I like it I will include it and give you credit.**

**Also if anyone's interested in how daaaaw worthy baby Screwball is, you will find a picture here: ** page/3


	9. Announcement

Hello ladies and gentle nerds, it is I the author of this story and basically the god of this universe. First off I wanted to say thank you once again to all the people who favorite my story, or another one of my stories, or me because that means a lot to me. Secondly, I regret to inform you that I'm going to put this story on hold for a bit to work on some of my other unfinished projects and because I'm taking a vacation with my family for a couple of weeks and I won't have a lot of time for writing in between.

However, I'm not one to leave you guys high and dry, I still have plenty of ideas for what's to come and laid out a time line for this story and what's to come. So, I'm going to put the name of the chapters below and its up to you guys to guess what will happen and discuss ideas either amongst yourselves or PM me to see if you were correct. Over time I shall give little tidbits of information to entice you and maybe even put in some previews if I hit say 30 favorites and 35 followers, in the meantime here's the names of the chapters:

Chapter 9: On xbox live nobody knows you're an alicorn

Chapter 10: The race

Chapter 11: Sanity not included- Dream bank heist

Chapter 12: Nightmare night

Chapter 13: The journey of trials past

Chapter 14: Fight the night

Chapter 15: A princess's sorrow

Chapter 16: The rift

Chapter 17: Captain emo

Please note that the order and names of these chapters can be altered because I may come up with other ideas and I want to keep you guys on your toes. In any case, I hope you guys can deal without me for a little while but until then please read some of my other works to preoccupy yourselves.

Final note, here are two songs that will be implemented in the future, and please forgive me if the links don't show up it's a bit hitchy.

watch?v=Wr_6LAivHdU

watch?v=H4tyvJJzSDk

In case the links don't work search for "Lullaby for a princess" and "Bad apple PMV with discord Whooves" on youtube. That's all your getting from me, until next time…SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF!


	10. Announcement 2

**Hello ladies and gentlenerds, it's me again. So, as it turns out I'm going to be gone for a bit longer than I thought, I start school in a week and I need to give that my full attention for a while since I didn't do that well last year. However, in return I'll write about 4 or 5 chapters and then release them once a week so that people won't be disappointed, and to keep you guys happy here's a sneak peek at many events to come in TV trailer form:**

I chased the pony through the woods, he was much faster than I thought, then again being a vampire will do that to you. He ran behind a nearby tree trying to get away from me, but when I turned around he was gone.

"_What? How could he have disappeared like that?"_

I kicked the tree in anger for letting him get a way but it felt…different, almost hollow. This time I put more force into it and punched the tree, revealing a hidden entrance underground.

"_Oh you clever vamp, but not clever enough."_

I jumped into the hole and slid down the underground passageway. Soon, I landed on my feet.

"All right vamp, prepare to eat…"

I pulled my redeemer revolvers until I saw a whole army of vampires in front of me "…crap."

I walked forwards towards the Everfree forest until she tried to stop me.

"Um mister, I appreciate your help, really I do, but why are you helping me? I'm nothing special and I don't even know you."

I kneeled down and tussled her blonde hair. "My dear you are very special, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. As for me, I'm Bedlam."

_I summoned a bound two handed axe and then I walked up to the beast jumped on top of his head and buried the axe deep into his skull killing him. As I stepped down his body began to burn leaving only the skeleton left, as his soul began to transfer to my body I redirected it to my hand and used his soul to create a powerful soul gem instead of taking the energy for myself. The soul gem was large and black, about the size of Azura's star but it was shaped like a dragons head._

"I'm a draconequus fused with a human from the planet earth in the Milky Way galaxy."

_I raised my power exponentially as high as it could go waiting for the changelings to reach me. When my power reached its peak I summoned a great deal of energy to both my hands and pressed the wrists together with my hands cupped horizontally._

"_You want this? The energy of a being that cares about all his friends, all the people of this land and the very country he stands on?" They were only a few dozen feet away now. "Then let this be your final goodbye, FINAL FLASH!"_

"I'm nineteen years old and I'm going to help you and anyone else that needs it. I assume you have no problems with that?"

_My rant was over and I felt my anger going down "We're done here." I walked away slowly to let my point sink in. "When this comes down on your head, don't expect me to help you. Oh and one more thing…"_

_I raised my hand and summoned a Wainscot of moths (That's a group of moths, yeah seriously.) which flew down towards Rarity, it engulfed her and then the moths devoured her dress leaving nothing but scraps of cloth attached her._

"_Ah! My fabulous dress, why would you do that?"_

"_Because you deserve it and because I can." I said evilly_

_After the moths were done I had them retreat and engulf me and then disperse as I teleported away._

She shook her head no and I smiled back at her. "Good, now let's get going."

Pinkie as running all over the place, making pranks at such a speed that we couldn't keep up with her, not even me with increased speed. Eventually we stopped, panting because we were out of breath.

"She…she's too fast." Twilight said.

"Yeah even for me, my wings are really sore." Rainbow said

I was tired but I knew I had to catch Pinkie otherwise she would cause all kinds of mischief. "There's only one maniac crazy enough to catch her now. Or should I say…"

I reached into my pockets and pulled out a pair of slacks. "…one animaniac."

The song was over; we were both tired from all that dancing. As I held her in my arms I started at her, her shiny coat, that wonderful mane, and her beautiful blue eyes.

"_Come on Will stop over thinking this and just go for it, kiss her."_

Before I could move in she looked nervous and got up out of my arms. "I'm sorry I can't be here right now, I… I have to go."

She almost ran through the crowd leaving me alone.

I felt my hands losing their grip as I was sucked into the portal and eventually they gave out.

"NO!" Celestia screamed.

I wasn't planning on leaving, before I fell completely in I pulled a hook shot out of my pocket and aimed it at a nearby statue, when I fired it it launched a bit and impaled itself in a nearby statue. While that may have stopped me from falling in the portal was still open and started to suck in other things.

"Princesses, I have to let go."

They looked at me with shock. "No, you can't let go or you'll be thrown into the rift and who knows where you'll end up, you could be gone forever." Luna sounded desperate and sad.

"Luna, Celestia listen to me. I opened this rift and now I've become a part of it, I'm the only one that can close it and unless I do it will just get bigger and bigger until it envelops everything. I have to close it from the inside."

Luna looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Listen to me right now both of you, what I'm about to say is really important. Celestia, send a letter to Twilight and her friends and tell her what's going on, don't tell her I'm gone because I'm not. I don't care how long it takes but I will find my way back to you guys, count on it. Also, tell them to get someone to look after Screwball, she's still small and needs someone to look after her."

Celestia nodded.

"Luna, there's something I wanted to tell you before I go."

"What is it?"

I looked at her and tried to search for the right words to make her feel better. "Keep smiling, you've been sad for way too long and you deserve happiness. Like I said I won't be gone forever so don't be sad."

She put on a brave face and nodded at me.

I felt my grip on the handle loosen. "Well, I think there's a word for this."

"And what's that?" Celestia asked.

I smiled "Geronimo!"

I let go of the handle and fell into the portal.

"How do we work these things?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Just touch the sides to activate them and follow my lead."

The group pressed the buttons on the side of their hoof and I pressed it on mine. Then I raised my arms and placed them in a horizontal and crossed position as the girls followed my example.

"Go go friendship force, ha!"

I thrust my arms backwards as the girls repeated and that activated the transformations.

Twilight felt energy rise from her hoofs upwards to the front half of her body creating part of the suit, then she back flipped which created the pants with her cutie mark on it, finally a helmet formed which had a bump in it to make space for her horn. She stretched one of front hooves in the air and posed.

"Red ranger ready!" She exclaimed

The process repeated with the rest of the girls, first it was Rainbow dash whose costume had a space on the side to cover her wings while still allowing her to use them. "Blue ranger ready!" She said in her usual cocky attitude.

Next was Fluttershy which had the same wing space. "Green ranger ready, um…I think!" She said with some confidence and some shyness.

Next Applejack, I made sure that there'd be enough space for her to still have her Stetson since it was iconic. "Yellow ranger ready!" She said.

Then there was Pinkie who for some reason still has her hair sticking out, I guess it wouldn't fit in the helmet and just found its way outside. "Pink ranger ready!" She said excitedly in a sing song voice.

Next was Rarity, who had the same basic design as Twilight's just a different color. "White ranger ready!"

Finally it came to me, I raised my arm in the air and the energy traveled down my body giving me the same design but my emblem was in the middle and it was the triforce (I needed a symbol and that was the first one that came to mind) "Black ranger ready!" I said confidently

"Rangers together, friends forever!" We all shouted together, then we posed and there was an explosion behind us.

**Well that about does it for all the spoilers, if you want to guess what's going to happen you can either give a review or tell me with a Pm, either way I'll tell you if you're wrong or right. Finally, if you get upset remember that I will update eventually, there are some users who just stop a story entirely without warning, and I promise I won't be that kind of person. Anyways, good day to you.**


End file.
